


Azúcar En El Infierno (STARKER)

by Maga_Glooms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Italian Mafia, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, Starker, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga_Glooms/pseuds/Maga_Glooms
Summary: Peter quiere entrar a la universidad, pero no tiene dinero suficiente para ello.Tony es millonario, y las bases de cada uno de sus centavos fueron construidas con sangre.Tony se convierte en el mentor de Peter y paga su universidad por sus propias razones.Peter aún no nota que aunque está envuelto de azúcar, se encuentra en el mismo infierno.





	1. Azúcar En El Infierno

Título: Azúcar en el infierno. 

Advertencias: Esta obra fue escrita con el único fin de entretener, si eres sensible a temas como: peleas, palabras altisonantes, homosexualidad, starker, relaciones con gran diferencia de edad, relaciones insanas, +18, lenguaje adulto, y escenas de sexo. No leas el contenido (advertencia: el personaje de Jake se utiliza como personaje secundario para más drama y tensión entre la pareja principal) 

Autora: MagaGlooms

Sinopsis:  
La madre de Peter murió recientemente, por lo que se ha visto obligado a vivir con su joven tía May quien acaba de descubrir lo difícil que es cuidar a un adolescente. 

Tony es la esperanza del joven Peter para entrar a la universidad y de que su Tía May deje de sufrir. 

Tony solo quiere pagar una deuda, y se encuentra a sí mismo envolviendo de regalos a Peter, esperando que el joven no note que está en lo profundo del infierno. 

\------------  
Tu, yo, todos.

Soy Maga, escribo lo que mi boca calla y mi mente grita.

Soy tú, soy yo, soy todos.

Gracias, a todos los que me leen.

Maga fuera.


	2. 1

—No puedo creer que en verdad digas que no a la fiesta de inicio de pascua— Kendall se escuchaba enfadada, Peter podía imaginarla arrugando la nariz a través del teléfono. 

—Lo se, pero en verdad necesito presentar el proyecto en la feria de ciencias, si no lo hago quizás no me den media beca en la universidad... Y si no me la dan dejaré de estudiar — Las manos del joven comenzaron a sudar, su mayor miedo era no entrar a la universidad. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.— Desde que mamá murió las cosas no han sido fáciles, y mi tía May ya hace suficiente recibiendome en su casa y matandose en su trabajo— Las palabras dejaron un sabor amargo en su boca; dolió, Peter intentaba no pensarlo mucho, pero desde que su tía se prostituía para poder pagarle la preparatoria se sentía en deuda con ella, como si su única forma de demostrarle que tanto esfuerzo no había sido hechado a la basura era consiguiendo aquella media beca que se le otorgaba al mejor proyecto de ciencias, con él podría entrar a la universidad. 

—Peter, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decírmelo ¿Bien? Tienes el mejor proyecto... mañana tendrás esa beca y un listón azul de primer lugar, así que duerme bien bobito— suspiró su mejor amiga con un apice de lástima en su tono.— te quiero Pet

—Gracias Kendall, nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia, disfruta tu noche en la fiesta, e intenta no tomar mucho... Adiós

Inhaló profundo y exhaló despacio, observaba su prototipo con ansiedad, dedos templosorosos y frente sudada; aquel pedazo de metal y cables con forma de rosquilla tenía el poder de cumplir sus sueños o arruinarlos.

Tomó un baño, en un intento de que el agua se llevara con ella toda la tensión que había acumulado, sin embargo fracasó, y al salir observó nuevamente el proyecto que llevaba meses mejorando, Zeus, ni siquiera estaba finalizado, tardaría muchos meses más en que diera los resultados esperados, quizás años... Pero se lo debía a May, ella era la que lloraba siempre al llegar del trabajo, se lo debía; había dejado su juventud por cuidar al hijo de su hermana.

La mañana siguiente la alarma lo despertó por tercera vez; seguia sonando después de haber tomado unas pequeñas siestas de cinco minutos, se reprendió mentalmente por haber dormido tan tarde, tendría que llegar a la feria de ciencias para instalarlo y prepararse, sin embargo su pereza volvió a ganar la batalla y el joven castaño durmió cinco minutos más.

Más tarde fue despertado por el claxon del transporte que lo llevaría a la feria de ciencias. Abrió los ojos y descubrió con horror cómo había pasado más de media hora desde su siesta, se levantó de un salto, tomó su proyecto y corrió hacia el transporte, era la única forma en la que podría llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Al ingresar y tomar asiento notó que todos los participantes usaban trajes formales y ahí estaba él; luciendo totalmente ridículo en un pijama amarillo con controles de Xbox naranjas estampados y pantuflas del monstruo comegalletas. Al llegar al centro de convenciones se dió cuenta de lo evidente: cientos de proyectos, todos con colores vistosos presentados por alumnos vestidos formalmente y él estaba ahí; con un pedazo de chatarra dividido en dos, un pijama sacado de un bazar y siendo un manojo de nervios hasta el tuetano.

—De acuerdo proyecto, aquí estamos, solo tú y yo, tenemos que demostrar que eres el mejor ¿Bien? No me falles— pidió susurrandole al prototipo, más para darse aliento y fuerza a sí mismo que para el proyecto.

Una hora después había colocado su experimento en una mesa de madera con ruedas y estaba listo para encenderse, sin embargo no lo haría hasta la hora de la exposición, todos los expositores se colocaron tras bambalinas y sortearon números para decidir el orden en que pasarían, con desgana notó su número, el 51/101.

—Asombroso— susurró sarcástico; pasarían cincuenta expositores antes que él y otros cincuenta después, sería imposible que recordaran los jueces su proyecto si no causaba real impacto. 

El micrófono sonó y el presentador tomó su lugar en el escenario frente a los jueces. Comenzó a hablar de manera tediosa y formal. 

—Sean todos bienvenidos a la trigésimo quinta Feria de ciencias de la preparatoria Héroes De La Nación, nos hemos reunido para festejar y premiar a la juventud con ideas, que han sido cautivados por las ciencias y han reunido su intelecto para mostrarnos un proyecto que podría cambiar el mundo, le agradecemos a los cinco jueces; Directora del plantel Camila Oregon, Secretario de educación Renato Vaca, Representante de padres de familia Kristen Bell, Director de Coca-Cola del estado y como invitado especial, Anthony Stark, dueño de Stark Industries, la empresa de tecnología más importante del estado en los últimos años, todos ellos son encargados de evaluar los proyectos presentados por los alumnos más destacados...

La ceremonia había pasado con normalidad, los nervios habían pasado después de horas y alrededor de 40 alumnos con sus proyectos habían ido y regresado.

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Peter respiró profundo y empujó la mesa con el proyecto encima. Había olvidado que estaba usando pijama hasta el momento en que la vista de los cinco jueces se posaron sobre él, no había hablado cuando cuatro de ellos ya habían hecho anotaciones con cara de asco, decidió entonces, que si ellos no le daban oportunidad entonces, al menos por dignidad, le mostraría al juez que no había anotado nada sobre él ni sobre su proyecto de lo que era capaz. 

—Mi Nombre es Peter Parker y mi proyecto es un reactor de energía ilimitada; en este instrumento con forma de rosquilla se creará; átomos de hidrógeno chocarán y liberarán enormes cantidades de calor y energía.  
Lo que tengo aquí es un prototipo, hace algunos meses se podía producir plasma de helio, sin embargo ahora he avanzado lo suficiente y por primera vez he logrado producir plasma de hidrógeno, el objetivo a largo plazo es crear una fuente de energía que pueda funcionar de forma continua en el tiempo, replicando el mismo proceso que realiza el sol...

—¿Dices que has logrado crear un sol en miniatura?— interrumpió un señor gordo y sudado con una rosquilla en la mano

—N-no— la voz le tembló ¿Había dado a entender que había hecho un sol? Pero si eso era imposible en su propia casa, solo era un prototipo y les había dicho que solo había logrado producir plasma de hidrógeno.— no he logrado crear un sol en miniatura, sin embargo he hecho grandes avances en mi reactor, por primer vez en la historia he logrado producir plasma de hidrógeno controlado... Falta mucho para que esto termine pero cuando lo haga tendremos una fuente inagotable de energía... Yo...

—Ya hemos escuchado suficiente, es un proyecto que no has terminado, seguro lo has hecho en la noche por la pinta que traes— anunció la directora. Frustrado, enojado, humillado, unió las dos partes del prototipo y en su interior comenzó a crearse un núcleo cada vez más grande hasta llegar al tamaño de una nuez.   
Notó que el único juez que no había emitido ningún juicio sobre él se quitó los lentes obscuros y se inclinó en su asiento para ver su proyecto más de cerca, hizo una anotación y enfocó su atención a su teléfono celular.

Bajó del lugar con su proyecto en la mesa y la moral destruida, a lo lejos podía ver a Kendall acercándose a él empujando a todo mundo en su paso, no tenía ánimo de nada, se sentía una total basura, adiós beca.

—Ven aquí Pet— susurró la fémina acercándose a él con los brazos extendidos para rodearle con ellos— Los jueces son unos verdaderos idiotas. 

—No me van a dar el primer lugar Kendall— sopesó, todo se sentía demasiado para poder soportarlo, su tía tendría que seguir en su trabajo por su culpa y era algo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar. —Vámonos— le suplicó apartando el abrazo y dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida 

—Vamos Parker, no pierdas la esperanza quedémonos hasta que se otorgue el premio— pidió Kendall amable. 

Cinco horas más tarde el presentador se puso sobre el escenario, cuatro de los cinco jueces que habían otorgado el premio permanecieron sentados, sin embargo, el que Peter reconocía por no haberlo juzgado se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala farfullando lo que parecían maldiciones rodeado de sus guardias. 

El presentador se preparo para dar los tres nombres y aunque aún se encontraba desanimado siguió el consejo de su amiga y no perdió las esperanzas. Sin embargo, fue en vano; el último nombre le pertenecia a una chica y había ganado la beca a la universidad. Kendall lo abrazó fuertemente y no dijo ninguna palabra, Peter simplemente suspiró, sintiendo como el hueco en su estómago crecía. 

Los padres de Kendall se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa, les agradeció y prometió a la fémina llamarla más tarde, cuando salió del auto con el proyecto en mano y la moral destruida. Se dirigió a la casa de su tía May, abrió el cerrojo y consternado notó que se escuchaban murmullos en la sala.

—¿Tía?— cuestionó mientras entraba al lugar, le costó comprender la escena; la tía May le servía té al juez del concurso de ciencias que se había retirado antes de anunciar a los ganadores. 

—Peter, qué alegría que hayas llegado, él es el Señor Antony Stark, vió tu proyecto de ciencias y está muy interesado en… ¿Comprar el proyecto?. 

—De hecho— Comenzó el atractivo hombre— creo que usted Peter es un chico muy inteligente y me gustaría ser su mentor; tengo entendido que la señorita May es su tutora legal y dado que ella busca lo mejor para usted le he hecho una propuesta; que ambos hagamos crecer el proyecto de tu reactor, por una parte lo compraría, sí, pero me interesa tu cerebro.

—Se-señor Stark, es un completo halago— Balbuceó emocionado, no podía creerlo — Yo… será ¿Cómo un empleo? ¿Una pasantía?

—Claro, de hecho por favor siéntate, me encantaría discutir eso contigo personalmente 

—Claro— se apresuró a farfullar mientras se sentaba

—Mientras ustedes dos hablan iré a preparar más té— anunció la tía May emocionada. Esto era la oportunidad que Peter necesitaba; con un trabajo quizás podría pagar sus estudios … aunque fuera a la universidad hasta el próximo año. 

—Veamos Peter, el plan es el siguiente—Tony sostuvo su hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos. Peter logró apreciarlo; era un hombre que desprendía elegancia y seguridad, se preguntó a sí mismo la razón por la cual se había tomado tantas molestias en ir hasta su casa. Vestía muy formal y era alto, su barba de candado combinaba con sus facciones y cabello azabache, se sintió derretir cual mantequilla ante su tacto tan natural— asistirás a la Universidad en unos cuantos meses, hasta entonces podremos trabajar en las mañanas, le mostrarás tu proyecto a todo mi equipo de investigación y ellos estarán a tus órdenes, claramente tú estarás bajo mis órdenes para mantener una buena jerarquía. Recibirás un pago parcial mientras está la investigación, sin embargo no podrás abandonar la Universidad, la condición para que trabajes conmigo es tu estancia en ella; fui joven, por lo tanto sé que este trabajo puede impresionarte hacerte pensar en dejar todo y trabajar para ganar tu propio dinero, pero no lo permitiré, y mi condición para este mitad trabajo mitad pasantía es que permanezcas estudiando —El hueco en su estómago volvió a aparecer, aún no se lo había dicho a su tía May, y probablemente con la presencia del juez había pensado que Peter ganó el concurso, sin embargo este año no podría entrar a la universidad, era un gasto que no podía sustentar.

—Yo… señor Stark —comenzó a susurrar— No gané la feria de ciencias, no tengo la beca, no voy a poder entrar a la Universidad este año, mi tía hace lo posible para costear todo, pero un gasto así es más de lo que puedo pagar... Al menos por el momento… si me deja trabajar con usted este año, el próximo podría retomar mis estudios con los ahorros

—No puedes abandonar un año

—Por favor señor Stark— el menor tomó la mano de Tony con ambas manos, se sintió intimidado por la mirada fija y expresión indescifrable que le brindó —Es la única forma en que pueda continuar en la universidad, mi mamá murió hace poco y…

—Yo voy a solventar todos tus gastos— interrumpió 

—¿Qué?


	3. 2

—Yo voy a solventar todos tus gastos

—¿Que? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Me haré cargo de tí económicamente Peter

—Pero eso... Usted no puede simplemente pagarme todo y ya — anunció Peter anonadado, todo era tan surreal

—No lo veas de esa manera, sino como una inversión, me interesa mucho tu cerebro y tus capacidades y no me servirán de nada si dejas de aprender, en la universidad descubrirás cosas que pueden servir a la investigación, no te estoy pagando a tí, estoy pagando nuestro proyecto. Solo dí que sí y le diré a tu tía que mi empresa te ofrece una beca por ser parte de nuestro equipo.

—Acepto— no lo dudó ni un segundo, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar— ¡Tía, ven acá! ¡Escucha esto!— comenzó a desbordar alegría y notó que aún sostenía la mano del señor Stark, al ver acercarse a su tía soltó al mayor y la observó agitado

—Señorita May, le he ofrecido a Peter Benjamin Parker una beca completa por formar parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo

—¿Que? No puede ser... Es... Es una bendición — se deleitó sofocada por la emoción con un par de lágrimas amenazantes de salir de sus ojos— pero... ¿El trabajo no lo distraerá de sus estudios?

—No se preocupe por eso, Industrias Stark será muy flexible con los horarios de él en particular, y en épocas de exámenes estará totalmente libre, en la semana le haré llegar el contrato para que lo lean juntos y un citatorio para que vengan a mi empresa a firmar ambos... Sin más por agregar me despido —Tomó la mano de la tía May y la agitó con suavidad con una sonrisa que bien podría haberla dejado totalmente deleitada, miró a Peter y se acercó— Niño, es un placer hacer tratos contigo, nos mantendrémos en contacto— se dieron la mano y en un suave apretón que duró más de lo necesario se le fueron las fuerzas de las piernas a Peter y cuando el señor Stark cerró la puerta, el menor cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando. 

—No lo puedo creer, tengo una beca completa para la universidad— jadeó, su tía se arrodilló junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintió sus lágrimas caer sobre su cabeza, ya no se tendría que prostituir nunca más.

...  
Los días que le siguieron fueron una extensión de los días anteriores; tareas, estudio, leyó con su tía el contrato que el señor Stark le había enviado y largas pláticas en las tardes sobre las gradas de fútbol con su amiga Kendall quien estaba totalmente emocionada por la pasantía en la empresa Stark.

—Sigo sin creerlo Pet; tú liderando a los investigadores de Stark industries, en verdad cosas buenas están llegando a tu vida, y mira que obtener una beca completa para la Universidad gracias a tu linda carita es de infarto. 

—¿Qué dices?— se mofó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro— no es por "Mi linda cara" solo quiere comprar mi proyecto pero lo necesita completo y apenas es un prototipo

—No lo sé, eres lindo, tierno, bajito y delgadito, lo hombres mayores, solteros y con dinero aman a los castaños bajitos

—No digas eso Kendall, él es un hombre de valores intachables... Además él es... Es.. 

—¡Peter!— Gritó una chica vestida de porrista cruzando las gradas —Un hombre te está buscando en la entrada

—¿Un hombre?

—Sí, alto, de cabello negro, barba en forma de candado y está conduciendo un lamborghini

—Oh por dios Peter, Anthony Stark vino a buscarte— susurró Kendall. 

Peter bajó corriendo las gradas a grandes zancadas, con Kendall siguiéndole los pasos, llegó hasta la entrada del instituto con gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello. Una gran aglomeración se encontraba reunida alrededor del Lamborghini.   
Logró divisar al señor Stark entre la multitud, posaba ante los flashes de los teléfonos móviles con el rostro inerte bajo sus caros lentes obscuros apoyando la cadera sobre el lujoso automóvil.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Tony se abrió paso ante el tumulto fácilmente con semblante serio y llegó hasta Peter.

—Peter, es el día de la junta, tu tía ya está en mi oficina. 

—Lo... Lo lamento, olvidé que era hoy— respondió avergonzado, era difícil descifrar su rostro cuando usaba los los lentes. 

—Si, lo noté, ahora sube— apartó a la multitud que los miraba con curiosidad y abrió la puerta del copiloto, y Zeus sabía que si ese auto era hermoso por fuera lo era aún más por dentro.

Peter ingresó con cuidado y procuró evitar tocar lo que fuese, estaba asombrado por lo lujoso que lucía, y podía jurar que hasta el olor era distinto a todo lo demás. Cuando el señor Stark entró al automóvil observó detenidamente al joven, Peter incómodo giró la vista y fingió tener algo interesante en el móvil, Tony se inclinó hacia él y Peter contuvo el aliento, el mayor posó su mano derecha en la pierna de Peter y la otra al costado de su cabeza, el joven cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo Anthony estiraba el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocaba. Perfecto, ahora Tony seguro creía que era un imbécil que no sabía ni ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. 

Soltó el aire cuando comenzó a andar, el silencio se convirtió en un viento pastoso que los envolvió, incómodo por la situación Peter buscó internamente algún tema de conversación superfluo para hablarlo. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Él era Tony Stark, no podía simple hablarle sin sentido, además él pagaría su universidad y le estaba dando una oportunidad que...

—¿Te pongo incómodo?— preguntó Tony ¿A que venía eso? Su voz ronca se escuchó gutural, como si estuviera enojado, "bien Peter", se reprendió a sí mismo, había hecho enojar a uno de los hombres más ricos de toda América

—Algo... no, es decir... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— Peter cerró los ojos incrédulo de lo patético que sonaba

—Desde que subiste al Veneno estás pálido, no has dicho ni una palabra y pareces petrificado... creí que te gustaría el auto 

—¿Veneno?

—Sí, es un Lamborghini Veneno

— Es... Lindo — el mayor se rió al escuchar sus palabras, era extraño verlo reír —¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Has dicho "Lindo" para describir mi auto

—Bueno, yo... No sé mucho de autos, pero este automóvil se parece mucho a usted... Es decir, lo veo e inmediatamente se que sólo usted podría usarlo. 

—El auto se parece a mí— repitió cómo un mantra intentando buscar un significado que no existía— Entonces tú... ¿Crees que soy lindo?— Se mofó 

El rostro de Peter palideció. 

—Si... Bueno no— frunció el seño, dios, Peter sentia el vómito verbal a punto de salir expulsado de su garganta —Yo no lo describiría así, es decir yo diría imponente, elegante, sexy...— dios, sabía que algo así ocurriría, sus mejillas y nariz se sonrojaron. "Bien Peter Benjamin" se reprendió a sí mismo nuevamente "habla sin pensar otra vez y te quitarán la beca". 

—... interesante 

Guardó silencio, ¿"Interesante"? ¿Que significaba eso?

El viaje en automóvil hasta su empresa duró poco después de eso, al llegar ambos bajaron y Anthony le entregó las llaves del auto a un joven con chaleco gris y su nombre grabado en una placa.

Al pasar por las puertas que se abrieron de manera automática lo saludaron con respeto varios trabajadores, él respondiendo con un simplemente inclinación de la cabeza tomó a Peter de la cintura para guiarlo hasta el elevador. Peter casi podía sentir el tacto de su mano atravesandole la ropa hasta llegar a su piel ¿Era ese el efecto Stark que causaba ante todos? Se sentía derretir como un helado siendo tocado por los rayos del sol. ¿Lo notaría? ¿Notaría que su tacto le provocaba tanto? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse tan sexualmente atraído por él? No podía, si conviviria con él más tiempo no podía permitirse sentir eso. Se apartó de él duditativo evitando su mirada, pudo percibir cómo Tony fruncía el ceño, se tensaba y colocaba sus manos en su propia espalda, su traje era precioso, como si fuese confeccionado solo para él, en cambio Peter estaba usando una camiseta con una pizza de estampado y unos jeans sacados de una venta de garage, la ropa definía perfectamente su estado bancario. De repente Peter se sintió pequeño, un escarabajo al lado de un Ferrari, o mejor dicho de un "Lamborghini Veneno". Cuando el elevador llegó cruzaron por el pasillo en donde una alta mujer morena de marcadas curvas lo esperaba en la entrada de su despacho.

—Bienvenido Señor Stark ¿Desea que le sirva algo de tomar? 

—No Ingrid, yo estoy bien, sin embargo al niño un vaso de agua y a su tía un té. Gracias— Peter cruzó los brazos al escucharlo llamarlo niño. Entró al despacho en donde los esperaba la tía May y dos guardias de seguridad, Peter se acercó a ella y la abrazó para después sentarse frente al gran escritorio. Tony los miró a ambos y sacó una carpeta con papeles y se la entregó a la tía de Peter—. Esa es la cantidad que yo considero adecuada para cubrir los gastos mensuales de Peter, sin embargo, si ambos consideran que es poco, podemos negociar para subir el saldo hasta un cincuenta por ciento más como máximo. 

—¿Está bromeando?— preguntó Peter sin aliento al leer la cifra, el rostro lleno de confucion de Tony le indicó que no sabía a qué se refería— con solo la mitad de eso se cubre mi mensualidad en la universidad y sobraría para la renta del departamento y un almuerzo decente durante todo el mes

—¿Y tus libros? Necesitarás llevar material de calidad para ser un excelente alumno... Además..

—Peter tiene razón, no podemos aceptar está cantidad, es demasiado, propongo que solo sea un sesenta porciento de la cantidad original... será suficiente— la tía May palideció, ¿Sentía que de alguna manera lo estaba prostituyendo a trabajos forzados en una empresa?

—Si es lo que ustedes proponen, Ingrid imprimirá el contrato con todas las correcciones, la segunda página habla sobre las clausulas, lo más relevante es que trabajará ocho horas de lunes a viernes, los sábados solo cuatro horas y con descanso los domingos. Esto únicamente en las vacaciones, y cuando entre a la universidad trabajarán cuatro horas. Siempre contará con una hora de descanso para comer y yo me asegúrate personalmente de que se mantenga saludable. 

—Lo demás ya lo hemos aclarado en los archivo que nos ha enviado antes, supongo— May leía los párrafos importantes

—Exacto, mi empresa no es un mounstro que busca explotar a su muchacho. Solo quiero el beneficio de todos los involucrados. 

—Entiendo, gracias señor Stark, si Peter está listo para cerrar el trato, yo lo estoy.

Peter asintió con la cabeza hacia la tía May, Tony le dió la orden a su secretaria de que imprimiera el nuevo contrato justo después de que entregó las bebidas.

Cuando tuvieron el contrato firmado por todos, el papel se archivó y la tía le dió la mano a Tony al igual que Peter. 

Se dirigieron al ascensor, sin embargo antes de que cerrara Tony lo detuvo.

—Peter, casi lo olvidaba, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el trabajo, cómo te incorporarás y en dónde ¿Te parece bien si te invito a cenar? Claro que tu tía también está invitada

—Yo paso chicos, estoy exhausta— respondió May con una sonrisa sincera— Pero Peter si irá, le vendría bien salir un poco, se perdió muchas fiestas terminando su proyecto de ciencias, así que una cena sería muy bien merecida. Yo tomaré un Taxi. 

—No se preocupe. Happy, uno de mis guardaespaldas la llevará hasta su casa, y por su sobrino, está en buenas manos

Peter salió del ascensor y se posó al lado de Tony mientras observaba a su tía descender dentro de la caja de metal.

—Espera aquí— ordenó entrando a su despacho saliendo momentos después con su saco en manos. 

Subieron al elevador y momentos después se encontraron en el lobby. A Peter le pareció increíble no haber notado las grandes dimensiones del lugar en primer estancia. Estaba lleno de esculturas blancas, cuadros preciosos y todo decorado con un detalle finísimo y con elegancia. 

—¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó Peter avergonzado, a diferencia de cuando llegaron Tony se mantenía muy alejado de él.

—A mi restaurante favorito— respondió con simpleza saliendo del lugar en donde ya le esperaba su automóvil

Le abrió la puerta y subió, Veneno definitivamente olía a Tony, su perfume; la perfecta combinación de masculinidad, elegancia y encanto

—Señor Stark— lo llamó, se reprendió mentalmente por el hecho de que casi haya sonado a un gemido

—¿Sí?— lo observó fijamente antes de comenzar a conducir

—¿Está enojado?

—No, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Por todo el dinero que está gastando, o quizás he hecho algo que le ha ofendido, es más que claro que no nos manejamos bajo las mismas reglas de comportamiento sociales y está más serio que en la tarde... Y me preguntaba si...

Se giró un poco hacia Peter y con su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla derecha —No me molestas en ningún sentido— tomó el cinturón de seguridad de Peter y lo jaló para abrocharlo. 

El joven aún podía sentir su caricia de dos segundos sobre su mejilla, sus manos habían sido esculpidas por algún artista.


	4. 3

Las manos de Peter comenzaron a sudar ¿Irían a un lugar muy elegante? No diría nada pero... Vamos, él no sabía utilizar cubiertos, los únicos lugares de comida que había visistado con tía May eran Burger King y Macdonald's y solo en ocasiones especiales.

—No te vas a desmayar aquí ¿Verdad niño?

—¿Qué? No— comenzaba a hiperventilar

—Zeus, niño, parece que te va a dar un ataque— mencionó tomando la salida de la carretera para poder estacionarse en la acera y giró el torso, se quitó los lentes y lo observó fijamente—¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso con tu tía?

—No— se apresuró a decir— yo sólo... No estoy seguro

El señor Stark sacó lo que parecía un teléfono del tamaño de su pulgar y una luz azul recorrió la anatomía de Peter en segundos.

—Esto—Tony le dió el aparato al chico— es algo en lo que estoy trabajando— pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, era de metal obscuro y en una de sus caras tenía una pequeña pantalla y en el costado tenía tres botones pequeños, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y un chillido de escapó de sus labios cuando sintió un pequeño piquete. 

—Esto... ¿Me picó?— preguntó observando que un ligero líquido había sido roseado sobre su dedo índice después del piquete. Repentinamente una voz femenina se escuchó por las bocinas del automóvil. 

"Iniciando protocolo de prueba. Buen día señor Stark, el paciente en cuestión tiene un ritmo cardíaco de 100 latidos por minuto, y aunque se encuentran entre los parámetros normales considerando su edad y condiciones es un factor alterado, su presión arterial es de 130/85mm/dl lo cual está en un parámetro normal, pero también está elevado del óptimo, su glucosa capilar es de 80, estado óptimo, su temperatura corporal está elevada considerando que el aire acondicionado está prendido, también se percibe secreción de las glándulas sudoríparas sin haber prácticado ejercicio o actividades extras.

Diagnósticos posibles: Ansiedad, miedo a lo desconocido, nerviosismo o excitación"

Peter tragó con fuerza ¿Había dicho excitación?

—¿Que... Qué es eso?— Carraspeó Peter aún más nervioso 

—Peter, te presento a Sunday, la asistente de enfermería en la que estoy trabajando— tomó el aparato de entre los dedos del chico y lo observó con detenimiento

— Sunday, por favor, repite los posibles diagnósticos posibles de Peter Parker 

"Claro señor Stark. Los diagnósticos posibles para Peter Parker son: Ansiedad, miedo a lo desconocido, nerviosismo o excitación"

—¿Y bien Parker?— preguntó guardando el aparato en su bolsillo— ¿Cuál opción es? Y lo más importante ¿Cuál es su causa?

—No... No... No lo sé señor Stark

—Peter— pronunció como si de una advertencia se tratase, pero en la cabeza del menor resonó implícito "Sé que mientes, y soy la clase de hombre que lo averigua"

—¿Cuáles son los diagnósticos?

—Ansiedad, miedo a lo desconocido, nerviosismo o excitación— su voz profunda y ligeramente ronca erizaron la piel de Peter— ¿Y bien?

—Ansiedad, miedo a lo desconocido... Quizás... — sus manos sudaban cada vez más, quería gritar "aunque quizás ahora también excitación"— quizás porque nunca he ido a comer a la clase de lugares que usted acostumbra... además veame — murmuró señalando sus desgastados jeans, zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta con un estampado barato. Bajó la vista hacia la punta de su propio calzado — y véase, con porte, elegante, con un traje que seguro vale más que la casa de mi tía. 

—Peter— Stark tomó la mandíbula de Peter con delicadeza y la elevó para fijar su mirada con la de Peter, notó su barba perfectamente recortada y delimitada a "barba de candado", sus ojos, mirándolo con fuerza, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, nunca lo había visto detenerse a pensar en qué decir— Si quieres podemos pedir algo simple en un lugar simple, quizás hamburguesas o pizza, pero quiero que te quede claro Peter; asistirás a lugares que solamente ves en televisión y quiero que comiences a ser parte de esta vida

—Se... Señor Stark— se alejó de Peter como si sus palabras rompieran la forma en que le sostenía

—¿A dónde quieres ir?— preguntó Tony con una media sonrisa desde su asiento

—A donde usted valla— habló casi desesperado por su repentina distancia— Quiero que me lleve a su mundo señor Stark

—Bien— alzó una ceja evaluando al chico y colocó su mano sobre su hombro comenzando a manejar. Y a pesar de que la piel de Peter ardía ante su contacto no se separó ésta vez, se limitó a dejarla ahí y apoyó solo un poco, casi de manera imperceptible su cabeza sobre su mano. Unas manos que ahora creía capaces de sostener el mundo entero.


	5. 4

El Señor Stark decidió ir al restaurante en el cual -según sus propias palabras- celebraba todas las ocasiones importantes. El lugar parecía exclusivo e importante, parecía tener una etiqueta clara y por sus ventanas era imposible observar el interior de él. Se estacionó frente a la alfombra roja que cubría la entrada del lugar, y salió del vehículo, Peter desabrochó su cinturón, sin embargo no pudo abrir la puerta, el señor Stark rodeó el automóvil y la abrió por él, le ayudó a salir y lo guió hasta la entrada.

—¡Tony!— saludó un hombre corpulento con acento italiano —Joe te ha estado buscando. 

—Que coincidencia, yo lo he estado evitando— respondió Tony entregándole las llaves de su auto, el corpulento señor rió con alegría. 

—Le diré que viniste, seguro se alegra de tenerte por aquí de nuevo.

—Vamos, hoy no, vengo con alguien— Tomo a Peter de los hombros y lo colocó frente a él a modo de presentación, sin embargo el menor solo alcanzó a sonreír antes de ser apartado por Tony y colocado a su lado de manera protectora. 

—Entonces no te entretengo más, Monic te llevará a tu lugar Tony, me alegro que regresen buenos tiempos. 

Tony rió entre dientes, como si esto fuera parte de una broma entre ellos que Peter no alcanzaba a comprender.

La tal "Monic" resultó ser una chica pelirroja de largas piernas, resaltadas por un vestido negro demasiado corto y pegado a su cuerpo, que los guió por un elevador hasta una mesa cercana al balcón.

Peter se sentía fuera del lugar, parecía el hijo adolescente, el chico que come en Bruger King. Cuando la señorita PiernasLargas se retiró con un "En un instante te traigo la carta Tony" Peter tomó la silla y se dispuso a sentarse, sin embargo el señor Stark acercó primero la silla a la mesa para ayudarlo. "Genial" pensó el menor, "ahora creerá que soy un maleducado". La verdad es que le punzaba el estómago pensar que aquella chica conocía al mayor a un nivel personal, el suficiente para llamarlo "Tony" la envidia le corroía. El señor Stark se sentó frente a Peter y le sonrió.

—Me encargué de que todo este piso estuviera reservado solo para nosotros— anunció como si se tratase de un secreto— Así podrás comer sin preocuparte y pensar en etiquetas

—No... No sé qué decirle señor Stark, muchas gracias— se conmovió por la acción, nadie nunca había tenido un detalle tan atento y caro con él. 

El señor Stark rió y cuando estaba a punto de formular una frase fue interrumpido por "Monic PiernasLargas"

—Tony, te traje una cartilla por simple protocolo, pero ¿Quieres lo de siempre? Me lo sé de memoria— Monic rió coqueta mientras tomaba del hombro a Tony "¿Porqué me estaban ignorando?" preguntó internamente Peter

—Si, para mí lo de siempre, y para el chico una pieza de pollo, puré de papa con aderezo y ensalada, y para tomar una limonada rosa. 

—Claro Tony. 

Para cuándo la chica se había ido la cara de Peter estaba roja producto de la furia contenida. 

—¿Qué... Qué fue eso?— Tartamudeaba al hablar - quizás el efecto Stark en su sistema- sin embargo no podía callar su furia repentina. 

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Tony inclinándose sobre la mesa con curiosidad observandolo de aquella manera tan singular; como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus células. 

—Yo...— no se podía acobardar ahora ¿Podía?— Has ordenado sin preguntarme... Quizás... Quizás soy alérgico al pollo. 

—No eres alérgico al pollo. 

—Eso no lo puedes saber. 

—Sí, si puedo, leí tu historial clínico, alergias, operaciones, todo lo sé— le dejó sin habla ¿Eso no era un poco muy acosador?

—Bu... Bueno, quizás no quería pollo, o puré... El punto es...

—Entiendo— dijo Tony con una sonrisa de satisfacción, notó que nunca lo había visto sonreír, no así, no con esa fascinación —Lo lamento, es la costumbre... Para que estés bien dejaré que pidas mi postre, y si quieres cambiar tu platillo— le pasó el menú— aquí está la carta

—Gra... Gracias señor Stark— ahora el castaño se encontraba apenado, se había enojado porque Tony había pedido su cena sin siquiera preguntarle, pero sobretodo por haberlo ignorado olímpicamente frente a PiernasLargas, sin embargo ahora se sentía torpe y tonto, como un niño que acababa de hacer una rabieta.

Observó la carta, todo parecía estar escrito en un idioma que no conocía, los nombres de los platillos eran imposibles de nombrar

—Señor Stark— toda su autoestima y orgullo propio estaba a punto de desbordarse — Yo...

El sonido del ascensor anunció que alguien había subido al piso ¿Monic Piernaslargas? 

—Ven aquí Parker

—¿Cómo?— ¿Quería que se sentara en su regaso?.

—Ahora— ordenó, su semblante había cambiando, ¿furia? Sus ojos mostraban muchos sentimientos, y ninguno de ellos era positivo.


	6. 5

Peter confundido, y un poco asustado se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tony quien lo tomó de la cadera y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Peter al estar en esa posición notó que un hombre de cabello castaño, con barba recortada y ojos azules profundos había entrado al piso.

—Jake, no creo haberte invitado a mi reunión — anunció Tony sosteniendo con firmeza por la cintura a Peter quien nervioso había optado por observar fijamente el blanco mantel que cubría la mesa. 

—Monic mencionó tu nombre, después de no tenerte aquí por meses me pareció apropiado saludar a un viejo amigo... Pero veo que te encuentras muy bien acompañado— Jake se acercó con la sonrisa imperturbable y saludó a Peter quien le dio la mano y después a Tony

—Sí, estoy muy ocupado, de hecho creí que reservar todo el piso era una clara señal de que no deseaba ser molestado— aclaró Tony a la defensiva sosteniendo a Peter con dureza. 

—Bien— aceptó Jake con sonrisa imperturbable— pero si no mal recuerdo, tenemos asuntos pendientes, y si no los resolvemos aquí... 

—Los resolveremos en mi oficina, mañana a las doce horas— añadió Tony

—Entonces me voy a habitación... 

—¿Te estás hospedado en el Atlántis? — preguntó Tony

—Así es Tony... Fue un gusto... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?— preguntó hacia el menor extendiendo la mamo

—Peter — respondió nervioso el castaño respondiendo al saludo

—Espero verte pronto— anunció antes de retirarse. 

Cuando Jake subió al elevador, Monic entró con los platillos de Tony, sin embargo no pareció que le extrañara que Peter se encontrará sentado sobre el regazo de Tony. Cuando terminó de colocar los platillos en mesa observó a Tony coqueta ignorando nuevamente a Peter. 

—El señor Joe se enteró de la visita de Jake, en compensación por la molestia dice que el postre va por su cuenta, y también le envía esta botella de champagne

—Dale las gracias de mi parte— murmuró Stark

Cuando Monic salió de la sala y los dejo solos nuevamente sintió el pecho de Tony respirar mejor, aligeró el agarre y ayudó a Peter a levantarse.

—Perdón por esto— sopesó Tony —No creí que él estuviera aquí

Peter se debatía entre preguntar quién era el hombre, salir corriendo, o gritarle furioso por haberlo obligado a sentarse sobre él, sin embargo al ver la aflicción en el rostro del mayor no pudo hacer más que sonreír antes de sentarse en su propio asiento.

—Bueno... Ahora sé lo que es sentarse sobre un millón de dólares — murmuró metiendo una gran ración de puré en su boca lleno de vergüenza. 

Tony río ante la gracia del chico, su corazón se sentía libre de presión una vez más, Jake no había arruinado la comida y el tema había sido desechado. 

—Señor Stark

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me quería hablar sobre la pasantía... Así que lo escucho

—En realidad comienzas el lunes, apenas es miércoles, pero me gustaría que te presentaras mañana para poder darte personalmente un recorrido por la empresa y presentarte a todos.

—¿Mañana? — preguntó Peter intentando recordar si tenía algo planeado. 

—Si, cuando salgas de tu instituto me gustaría verte, le avisaré a la secretaria para que hagan tu credencial de trabajador y así puedas ingresar al edificio cuando lo desees. 

—Gra-gracias señor Stark, ahí estaré. 

—Háblame de ti, tus intereses, a lo que quieres dedicar tu vida. 

—Creí que ya había leído todo sobre mi— Peter se sonrojó con una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios — creí que sabía todas mis alergias y hasta la ubicación de todos mis lunares. 

—No sabía que tenias lunares

—Menos mal, comenzaba a creer que el acoso era real

Ambos rieron al unísono y Tony tomó la botella de champagne que Monic les había llevado y la sirvió en dos copas.

—Espero que tu tía no se enoje conmigo por ofrecerle alcohol a su niño.

—Bueno... Si no se entera no le hará daño.

—Que sea nuestro secreto entonces.

El resto de la cena pasó más rápida de lo planeado y Peter se encontraba tan satisfecho que decidió posponer el postre.

Anthony guió al chico al auto y lo llevó hasta la casa de la tía May.

Peter se había sentido flotar por la suave rotación del viaje. Veneno era un auto rápido y que parecía flotar sobre la carretera. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la tía May Peter despertó del trance del viaje.

—Muchas gracias por la cena señor Stark— agradeció el menor retirándose el cinturón de seguridad— fue muy atento de su parte haber reservado todo el piso.

—No agradezcas — pidió Tony observandolo fijamente — te veré mañana en mi oficina. 

—Así será.

Peter salió del automóvil, y solo entonces Tony pudo apreciar que el joven tenía un trasero que podía convertir a cualquier santo en pecador. En realidad todo en Peter era inquietante, su angelical rostro siempre lleno de vergüenza evitando la vista de Tony, le provocaba inmensas ganas de tomarlo por la mandíbula y obligarlo a verlo fijamente. El mayor apenas podía ver los ojos del joven ocultos bajo sus densas pestañas, siempre parecía preocupado. Y Anthony no sabía la razón, en su opinión el chico era merecedor de una vida cuyas únicas preocupaciones fueran elegir el sabor del helado del postre. 

... 

Peter se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, se removia con inquietud, recordando una vez más la cena. No podía creerlo, ahora era la clase de persona que iba a cenar a lugares caros, era la clase de persona que bebía champagne, la clase de persona que viajaba sobre un lamborghini. Una sonrisa parecía haberse tatuado en su boca desde que bajó del automóvil. Había probado un poco la lujosa vida del señor Stark y ahora se sentía protagonista de una película. 

Quizá era el efecto Stark corriendo por sus venas lo que causaba que su piel cosquielleara.


	7. 6

La mañana siguiente había amanecido con una ligera llovizna que Peter había tenido que sopesar bajo su viejo hoodie rojo desteñido. Había pasado las clases con emoción, quería ir con el señor Stark en cuanto antes. Y cuando cancelaron las últimas clases por alerta de precipitaciones más fuertes acompañada de vientos torrenciales Peter no dudó en ir hacia el edificio Stark.

Peter se encontraba totalmente mojado, parecía que había saltado a una piscina y la capucha de su hoddie no había evitado que de su castaño cabello escurrieran gotas que mojaban su rostro. Sentía el agua dentro de sus tenis, sin embargo seguía emocionado por ver al señor Stark. Al llegar al gran complejo se topó con Tony quien salía con semblante serio junto con Jake -el hombre que los había interrumpido en la cena- Tony lo vio y Peter se paralizó.

—Niño ¿Cómo has llegado así? — preguntó sosteniendolo de los hombros— ¡Alexandria, ven aquí!— ordenó y a los segundos una pelirroja con traje formal se posó junto a Peter— comprale ropa nueva, que se de una ducha caliente, que tome un té y consiguele zapatos nuevos— indicó a la pelirroja quien anotó todo en una libreta — Peter, tengo que salir, regresaré después.

Tony subió a una camioneta siguiendo a Jake y Peter no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su pecho lleno de preocupación.

—Sígueme— pidió la joven pelirroja entrando al edificio —Mi nombre es Alexandria— explicó

—¿Sabes quién era el hombre con el que se fue el señor Stark? — preguntó Peter subiendo al ascensor siguiendo a la chica

—Es el señor Jake Gyllenhaal, es un viejo amigo del señor Tony Stark, tienen negocios juntos, pero no están asociados a Stark industries, es decir, no son de Ciencia y Tecnología que es en lo que nos especializamos aqui — la joven era dulce y alegre, parecía conocer bien su area de trabajo y lucía orgullosa de su puesto. 

—¿Y tienen este tipo de juntas seguido?

—Hace muchos muchos meses que no veíamos al señor Gyllenhaal por aquí... Quizás un año o un poco más. 

—¿y a donde vamos ahora?— preguntó Peter acongojado, el hombre no le daba confianza

—Al departamento del Señor Stark— explicó Alexandria

—¿Departamento?

—Bueno, departamento es decir poco, el área más alta del edificio Stark es exclusivo del señor Anthony, cuenta con cinco habitaciones, una gran sala, cocina, despacho, laboratorio personal, gimnasio, una gran terraza y... Estoy segura que tiene un par de áreas que no conozco.

—¿Porqué tiene su departamento aquí?

—Bueno, no se construye un imperio como Stark Industries a menos que trabajes veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Anthony sólo llevó el término "trabajo en casa" al siguiente nivel. 

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Peter notó que se encontraba en la sala del empresario, era realmente grande y estaba mojando todo con su ropa.

Alexandria lo guió a uno de los baños que tenía una gran tina, la puso a llenar y rocío sobre ella un líquido que hizo borbujas de manera rápida y otro que provocó que comenzará a oler a manzanilla.

—Entra a la ducha, iré a pedir tu ropa— indicó Alexandria saliendo del lugar. 

Una hora más tarde Peter se encontraba en el sofá del señor Stark usando ropa Armani y zapatos deportivos Nike. Nunca en su vida había utilizado ropa de marca, y aunque desconocía el valor real de lo que estaba usando lamentaba no poder apreciarlo. Para él la ropa siempre había sido ropa, y la marca nunca le había importado, aunque admitía que se sentia muy cómodo. 

Alexandria se había negado a dar más información personal sobre Tony, y Peter había quedado semi-dormido sobre el sofá. Cuando escuchó el elevador abrirse se levantó de manera inmediata, esperando dar una buena impresión a su ahora jefe, sin embargo se encontró con un Tony ebrio tambaleante y que con dificultad intentaba salir del elevador. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del tórax intentando reincorporarlo y evitando que cayera, maniobrando guió al mayor al sofá en donde cayó como peso muerto envuelto del aroma de diferentes tipos de alcohol. 

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Stark?— preguntó Peter observando la dificultad con la que sus ojos se enfocaban en un punto fijo.

—Niño... ¿Qué haces aquí?— Tony arrastraba las vocales y le costaba entonar adecuadamente, Peter se había convertido en una mancha borrosa frente a él

—Lo... Lo estaba esperando — se disculpó Peter, quien se debatía entre irse a su casa y dejarlo ahí o ayudarlo

—Ven aquí— Ordenó Anthony tomando al chico de la cadera y arrastrandolo hacia sí, apoyó su confundida cabeza en el abdomen del chico quien con timidez se encontraba justo frente a él totalmente confundido. 

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, Peter llegó a la conclusión de que el señor Stark se había dormido, así que de manera tímida posó su mano sobre la cabellera azabache de Tony, su cabello se encontraba desarreglado, pasó los dedos entre él, acariciando los mechones a su paso, observando como su melena azabache era cada vez más invadida por cabellos plata. Tony levantó el rostro, su mirada confundida buscando los ojos de Peter quien había mantenido su mano entre el cabello de Tony. 

El mayor sujetó el pantalón de Peter y lo obligó a posarse sobre él con las rodillas a sus costados, quedando sentado con las piernas habiertas sobre el mayor. 

—Señor Stark

—Sé un buen chico


	8. 7

Tony parecía un hombre más salvaje y menos civilizado bajo los efectos del alcohol, había introducido una de sus manos dentro de la parte trasera del pantalón del chico, acariciando la delicada curva de su musculo tensandose ante su contacto. Piel caliente y alma vibrante bajo el tacto del hombre, absorto en las sensaciones de la adrenalina que provocaba. 

Tony sin previo aviso tomó la mandíbula del menor y la hacercó a él, atrapando sus labios cereza entre sus dientes, dejando inundar su alcoholizada alma con el dulce sabor del menor. Tony, en un desesperado intento de obtener más del chico introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor, apretó su cuello provocando vibraciones en su garganta ante los ligeros gemidos que Peter comenzaba a soltar, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a balancear con suavidad sus caderas sobre la pelvis del hombre.

Tony apretaba el cuello de Peter cuando lo besaba y había pasado su mano libre de su trasero hacia el miembro de Peter, el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro ante el insistente toque del mayor. Suave piel sabor durazno bajo las curtidas manos del empresario, se sentía como tocar algo de lo que no era merecedor, pero lo ansiaba. Su alcoholizada mente formaba una algarabía de imágenes y sonidos sin sentido, y todos hacían alusión al frágil chico que se posaba sobre su regazo. 

En un momento de claridad mental Peter se sintió asustado por sus propias acciones y la manera en cómo todo parecía querer acabar, así que de un salto se separó de Tony y corrió hacia el ascensor presionando el botón que indicaba la planta baja con insistencia. Dejando a Tony con un hueco en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrebatado un pedazo de su ser. 

... 

A la mañana siguiente Peter despertó con dolor muscular, la garganta seca y fiebre, todo indicaba que le daría gripe. Así que decidió faltar al instituto para quedarse en casa acostado sobre su mullida cama.

May bostezó intentando quitar la pereza que traía consigo la mañana. Se encontraba en la cosina, preparando sopa de verduras para que mejorara el estado de salud de su niño, tapó la olla después de haber depositado todos los ingredientes y caminó en dirección a la habitación de Peter que se mantenía obscura.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó May sentándose en el borde de la cama retirando la compresa de la frente del chico

—Aún me duele todo— respondió Peter adormilado

May sumergió la compresa en el agua que ya había dejado de estar fría y retirando el exceso de liquido la colocó nuevamente sobre la frente del menor. Tocaron la puerta tres veces y May besó la mejilla del chico, para después alejarse dispuesta a ir a abrir la puerta.

—Señor Stark, no lo esperaba— comento confundida al ver al empresario frente a su puerta

—Un gusto señorita May, disculpe mi inesperada visita, ¿Se encontrará Peter? Fui a su instituto, pero me dijeron que no había asistido

—Así es, de hecho se encuentra en cama, amaneció un poco enfermo y tiene que reposar— anunció May como disculpa — ¿lo necesitaba para algo importante?

—En realidad quería disculparme, el día de ayer me retire a una junta importante y lo dejé esperando sin informarle que no regresaría. Había pensado en darle el recorrido por la empresa. Pero en vista de los estragos a su salud me parece que será imposible.

—Así parece... Pero le avisaré que vino a disculparse, muchas gracias por su atención. 

—¿Me podría facilitar el número de teléfono de Peter? Apenas hoy he caído en cuenta de que no lo tengo 

—Oh— May rió incomoda —Peter no tiene teléfono celular, siempre utiliza el teléfono de casa

—Oh, ya veo, entonces sin más por el momento, me retiro

May cerro la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Peter

—Cariño, vino el señor Stark— susurro tocando la frente del joven

—¿El... El señor Stark? 

—Si, quería disculparse por lo de ayer— May colocó un termómetro en la axila de Peter

—¿Ayer? 

—Si, ayer, por haberte dejado esperando, dice que fue a una reunión importante y que no pudo regresar a tiempo, y que lo siente mucho

—No te disculpes — susurró delirante Peter de manera casi imperceptible 

—Iré por más agua fría y por un té de naranja, necesitas vitamina C

... 

Al día siguiente Peter había amanecido considerablemente mejor, por lo tanto había decidido asistir al instituto, había superado la fiebre y envuelto en suéteres había asistido a clases. Tenía la garganta cerrada, y por ello casi no había hablado, además tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no quería que Kendall se enterara. 

Lo que había pasado entre el señor Stark y Peter había sido un error, y era su secreto. 

En la salida Peter se despidió de Kendall y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la casa de su tía May, sin embargo un lamborghini conocido - en realidad el único que conocía- aparecó a su lado. Tony salió del auto y aún sin saludar a Peter abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitándolo a subir. Peter sin mucho que decir subió al auto. 

Cuando ambos se encontraron a bordo Tony comenzó a conducir en dirección a la casa de la tía May. 

—Señor Stark...

—¿sí?

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Quería pedirte perdón... Pero nunca me he disculpado por nada... No sé como hacerlo exactamente. 

Se estacionó frente a la casa de la tía de Peter. 

—No se preocupe señor Stark, estaba ebrio, y yo... Bueno...

—Esto es para ti— Tony sacó de una bolsa una caja blanca con un celular en la caratula. 

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó sin aliento sosteniendo la caja entre sus dedos, preguntándole con la vista a Tony si podía abrirlo.

—Es tuyo. 


	9. 8

Peter abrió la caja encontrándose con un teléfono nuevo de una prestigiada marca. 

—Pero... Señor Stark. 

—Así tendré una manera de comunicarme contigo. 

—Es demasiado... nunca podré pagarselo.

—Sólo tomalo. 

Peter dejó a un lado el celular y tomó la mano de Tony con ambas manos. 

—Señor Stark, sobre aquel día...se que se siente culpable... Pero... usted no hizo nada que yo no hubiese querido.

Tony se inclinó hacia Peter y lo besó con amarga desesperación, se apoderó rápidamente de sus húmedos labios y los abrió con necesidad, saboreandolo con intensidad, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad que sujetaba al joven y lo cargó para sentarlo sobre sus piernas como si de un niño se tratara, sintió las manos del joven temblando y separó el beso, esperando su aprobación. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se separaron el joven gimio en protesta ante la necesidad. Tony comenzó a acariciar el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones del joven, solo para ver la sangre amotinarse en sus mejillas mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada.

El joven Peter indefenso ante la conglomeración de sensaciones que producía el toque del empresario sólo se limitaba a mover las caderas de manera oscilante sobre el duro miembro del señor Stark.

—Tenemos que parar señor Stark— suplicó en un gemido contradictorio a sus palabras. 

—Lo sé— murmuró el hombre apoderándose una última vez de los labios del joven mordiendolos y succionalolos a placer solo para verlos obtener aquel delicioso color escarlata. 

Peter regresó a su asiento, tomó el celular y lo guardó en la bolsa negra en la que venía. Abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada apenada al señor Stark por lo ocurrido.

—Niño, mi número ya está agendado.

Peter cerró la puerta del automóvil y corrió hacia la puerta de su tía May, aún desconcertado y emocionado. Sus labios aún cosquilleaban por el mayor y su piel aún suplicaba por mayor contacto, sólo quería ser tocado por una persona. Una persona con la piel besada por el sol y manos curtidas por el trabajo duro y la maquinaria. Manos poderosas, manos grandes, manos sosteniendo su... 

—¿Peter? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la tía May observando al chico desde el sofá. 

Peter nervioso comenzó a ser consciente de su aspecto; suéteres desacomodados, frente sudorosa, labios inchados y mejillas sonrojadas, parecía recién cogido.

—Ti...tía, estaba co-comiendo, es decir, corriendo... Baño, quería ir al baño, por eso yo estaba corriendo.

—Bien, pues ve cariño — respondió May divertida sin darle más importancia al asunto continuando cosiendo un vestido, parte de su nuevo trabajo por el cual le pagarían por arreglarlo. 

Peter ingresó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, el señor Stark lo había besado, lo deseaba ¿Debería contárselo a Kendall? En realidad, Peter deseaba mantener aquel secreto solamente entre ellos dos. 

Era verdad que Peter no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, jamás podría ponerlo en palabras para explicarlo. El hecho de que casualmente le gustaban los hombres no le hacía ruido, no le molestaba, más si el hombre en cuestión era Tony; con su barba de candado y obscuros ojos, con espalda ancha, cargando toda la economía de New York sobre ella. 

Tomó su nuevo teléfono y descubrió que en realidad usarlo era intuitivo, y aunque le costaba utilizar del todo, estaba seguro que lo lograría pronto. 

La comida con su tía resultó más larga que el resto, tenía diversos trabajos y todos le emocionaban, había conseguido cobrar por coser - una de sus pasiones ocultas - y había recibido el primer pago semanal de Tony, por lo que el dinero ya no le quitaba el sueño. Había dejado de acostarse con asquerosos hombres por dinero, y las ojeras en sus ojos habían desaparecido, May estaba convencida de que venían buenas cosas, y que los padres de Peter los estaban cuidando desde el cielo. 

A Peter le encantaba como los ojos de May se iluminaban al hablar sobre el vestido de novia que estaba arreglando. Le encantaba notar que la comida parecía fresca, y no era de las viejas latas de sopa. 

El teléfono de Peter sonó, un mensaje nuevo de Tony. 

—¿Y ese teléfono Peter? 

—Oh, el señor Stark me lo dio, dijo que lo necesitaré para el trabajo 

—Parece caro ¿lo descontarán de tu sueldo? 

—No... Es como prestado, es de la empresa —No le gustaba mentirle a su tía, pero podía notar lo mal que se veía que Anthony le diera lujosos regalos— Es solo para hacer esquemas... No me cobrarán ni un centavo. 

—Bueno, al menos te da seguridad, ¿Has visto las noticias? Los secuestros aumentaron. Tu padre y madre que están en el cielo te protejan de esos tipos...

Peter leyó el mensaje de Tony

"Parker, estaré fuera de la ciudad, nos vemos el lunes cuando inicies de manera formal."

Peter frunció el ceño, nunca lo llamaba Parker, pero agradecía que le avisara, así no tendría la necesidad de ir a su departamento en su búsqueda. "¿Búsqueda de qué Peter? No eres la clase de persona obsesiva que enloquecerá y comenzará a acosar a su jefe solo por una rápida sesión de besos."

Los ánimos de Peter habían caído, repentinamente se sentía como una prostituta.


	10. 9

Los días pasaban tan rápido como las gotas de lluvia caían al asfalto. Cuando Peter se encontró a sí mismo frente a la gran corporación dudó en entrar. Realmente iba a trabajar con Anthony Edward Stark, la ciencia apasionaba al menor de maneras impresionantes, y pensar que trabajaría codo a codo con quien patentó los automóviles solares, y quien impulsó el uso de nanotecnología para limpiar el mundo (Proyecto que estaba en sus inicios, pero que prometía grandes resultados) era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad. Había conseguido vender una de sus ideas a uno de los hombres más poderosos de América. 

Ingresó titubeante al complejo, el olor a aromatizante ambiental inundó sus fosas nasales. El lobby le parecía enorme, como si se hubiera hecho para albergar cientos de visitantes diarios. Ingresó al ascensor y casi de manera automática tocó el botón de planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de su jefe. Su tía May había comprado unos pantalones de traje y una camisa blanca formal para su primer día de trabajo, sin embargo se sentía como un pequeño niño usando la ropa de su padre. Se sentía ridículo, como si la formalidad no fuera para él. 

La secretaria le dió entrada libre al despacho del jefe y lo encontró ahí; Tony descansando sobre su cómoda silla, realizaba una llamada mientras observaba la vista que le otorgaba estar en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio Stark. 

—Lo siento, no está en venta. Hablamos después.— terminó Anthony por teléfono al observar la presencia del joven. 

—Buenas tardes señor Stark— se presentó Peter con una gran sonrisa nerviosa —Espero no molestar. 

—Tú nunca eres importuno, de hecho te estaba esperando— Tony se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el chico. 

Peter se preguntaba cómo lo lograba, caminaba con tanta elegancia y seguridad, como si estuviera nadando, siempre parecía estar en su elemento. Definitivamente los trajes eran para Tony, los lucía de manera natural y parecía estar siempre cómodo usándolos. No como Peter, a quien comenzaba a picarle el cuello. 

Tony se le acercó y tomó la camisa del chico de la cintura, arrastrandolo hacía él, atrapando los labios bermellón del joven entre los sullos en un simple movimiento. 

—¿Tú compraste ésto? — preguntó Anthony acariciando la tela de la camisa. 

—Fue May

—Pereces incomodo con esta ropa. 

—Es que sí me siento incomodo con esto, no es la clase de ropa que puedo usar bien.

—Tengo una idea— besó una última vez al chico, sometiendo sus labios a la presión, abriendolos para introducir su lasciva lengua. —Terminemos con tu jornada rápido— añadió separándose del menor y abriendo la puerta de su despacho. Peter se preguntó cómo lo lograba, cómo podía pararse frente a su secretaria como si no acabará de introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, mientras a él aún le temblaban las piernas de fascinación.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y Peter intentó ordenar su ropa, parecía tener vida propia y arrugarse al mínimo movimiento.

—¿Tienes el prototipo?— preguntó Tony observando con gracia al chico

—Sí, aquí está — respondió abriendo su mochila sacando el pedazo de metal con forma de rosquilla partido en dos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y llegaron a un piso cuyo pasillo estaba conectado con las ventanas del complejo que tomaban el lugar de las paredes.

—Atrás de estas puertas se encuentran los Químicos, Científicos y Físicos más grandes de esta era, la mayoría de ellos han trabajado con mi último proyecto: el uso de la nanotecnología para limpiar la tierra.

—Y ahora el reactor de energía ilimitada... Señor Stark, usted realmente está interesado en los proyectos sustentables... Realmente está interesado en la naturaleza

—Cuando el mundo te da muchas cosas buenas, comienzas a tener la necesidad de retribuirselo, además también tengo más proyectos. Aún no lo sabe nadie, pero estamos trabajando en "pinzas láser" suena a ciencia ficción, pero son rayos de luz que son capaces de tomar objetos específicos. Podrían ayudar en operaciónes delicadas en el área de la medicina, me gusta la ciencia y la tecnología, hice mi imperio de ello.

—Ya veo— susurró sorprendido, el señor Stark realmente le impresionaba, parecía demasiado perfecto para que fuera real. 

Tony abrió un par de puertas y entraron a un gran espacio con diversas personas de bata reunidas cargando grandes pedazos de metal y trabajando en ecuaciones complejas de física que Peter realmente no había visto. 

—Señores— Habló Stark, su voz imponía, todos dejaron de hacer su trabajo y le prestaron atención al jefe. —Les presento a Peter Parker, trabajará con ustedes a partir de hoy, es el chico que logró hacer el prototipo de un reactor de energía inagotable.

Peter colocó el reactor en una mesa y lo unió, funcionó como tantas veces antes. 

—Como lo ha dicho el señor Stark —Su voz era tenue y nerviosa, no se comparaba a la del empresario— este es un prototipo para un reactor de energía ilimitada; átomos de hidrógeno chocarán y liberarán continuas cantidades de calor y energía. Hace algunos meses se podía producir plasma de helio, sin embargo ahora he avanzado lo suficiente y por primera vez he logrado producir plasma de hidrógeno, el objetivo a largo plazo es crear una fuente de energía que pueda funcionar de forma continua en el tiempo, replicando el mismo proceso que realiza el sol. Un reactor de este tamaño podría abastecer a una cocina equipada con estufa eléctrica , refrigerador, licuadora, tostadora y horno de microondas. 

Peter dió una clase sobre cómo había armado el instrumento y cómo se encendía. Todos tomaban notas, realmente les había sorprendido que fuera un simple proyecto de ciencias.

—Podrías ganar el Nobel de Química — informó una chica apagando el reactor

—Bueno, el reactor está en sus manos, tendrán que hacer una réplica a una escala mayor, digamos, del tamaño suficiente para que abastesca todo el edificio Stark.

—Hecho Jefe— informó la mujer con el reactor y le dio una mitad a su compañero, dispuestos a acatar su orden. 

—Señor Stark ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿No es algo muy grande?— preguntó el menor

—Peter, aquí hacemos las cosas en grande, o no las hacemos. 

—Wow— murmuró sorprendido, realmente él era el jefe

—Vámonos Peter, tenemos un asunto pendiente. 

Tony guió a Peter hasta el elevador y presionó el botón que les guiaba hasta el lobby.

—Disculpe, señor Stark ¿A donde vamos?

—Tu sólo sígueme— respondió guiandolo hasta su auto, abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera ingresar.

El viaje en automóvil fue rápido, Peter ya notaba el gusto de Anthony por la velocidad, y a él le gustaba la forma en que su estómago se contraía ante la adrenalina.

Llegaron a la zona exclusiva de la ciudad, aquella infestada de marcas de alta gama y que Peter sólo había visto anunciadas por famosos.

—Vamos a comprarte un par de trajes Peter— respondió Tony a la incógnita presente.

—Pero señor Stark, no tengo dinero. 

—No te estoy pidiendo dinero— replicó pasando su brazo por la espalda del chico para guiarlo hasta un lugar de trajes de alta costura. Ingresó como si el lugar le perteneciera, algunos de los jóvenes hombres que trabajaban ahí lo saludaron con respeto y lo dejaron ingresar a cualquier área. 

El lugar olía a perfume masculino; testosterona y madera. Peter estaba anonadado. 

—Señor Anthony, ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?— preguntó uno de los jóvenes acercándose 

—Compraré algunos trajes, necesitaré que alguien los cargue — respondió con simpleza llevando al chico a la parte alta del lugar en donde había una sección con una pequeña pasarela y muchos espejos —La razón por la cual te sientes incomodo — susurró Tony colocándose a su espalda y hablando en la nuca del chico— es porque estás usando el traje incorrecto. 

Tony se paró frente al chico y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de poliester. 

—Es importante utilizar ropa adecuada, almenos en un mundo en el que te tratarán como te vean, tu traje será totalmente de algodón, nada de poliester— Anthony desnudó al chico del torso y el ayudante rápidamente le trajo al mayor una camisa blanca de la talla del menor— lo importante de la ropa es que se sienta como una segunda piel— terminó de abotonar la prenda y caminó hasta la sección donde se encontraban las chaquetas, tomó una color vino y comenzó a vestir con ella a Peter— la tela de tu traje deberá caer perfectamente sobre tus hombros, respetando el ángulo natural de tu anatomía— Tony pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre los hombros de Peter. Tenía razón, el traje se sentía como una segunda piel, porque cuando lo tocaba podía sentirlo a él, sus caricias, Peter se encontraba inmerso en el gran mundo de Anthony, totalmente atraído como una polilla a la luz— tiene que estar pegado a tu cuello, respetando el orden de tu camisa— Tony susurrando depositó un beso sobre el cuello del menor, provocando una corriente eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo— sobre el largo... —Tony acomodó al chico de manera totalmente recta— Tu saco debe terminar en donde termina tu trasero y comienzan tus muslos— el mayor acarició la medida que estaba indicando— Justo aquí. 

Anthony había pegado su pelvis al trasero del chico y comenzó a acarciarlo de manera lasciva, levantando su camisa mientras acariciaba su abdomen desnudo. El menor se contraía y empujaba su propio trasero, necesitando más de Tony.

El ayudante parecía haber desaparecido, y la respiración del menor había aumentado, se sentía arder en llamas bajo aquellas prendas finas.

Anthony mordió la oreja del menor y de manera descarada guió su mano hacia los pantalones de Peter y los deshabrochó provocando que estos cayeran hasta sus tobillos. 

—Dios, Peter, tienes un trasero inverosímil—Tomó la mandíbula del menor y la guió hacia los espejos, donde notó la pelvis de Anthony reflejada, acariciando lentamente su redondo trasero dentro de pegados boxers Calvin Klein que había comprado el fin de semana pasado— dentro de esa fea tela no se podía ver lo deseable que eres. Pero mirate —su mano se apoderó del bulto que se formaba por al miembro de Peter— eres digno de ser una maldita obra de arte— las mejillas de Peter se habían enrojecido, y su garganta dejaba salir guturales siseos. El menor podía sentir la dureza del miembro de Tony y su piel caliente le pedía contacto. Pero entonces, Anthony se separó y dejó al menor con piernas tambaleantes. Vió al ayudante a lo lejos guiarse a ellos con un pantalón del mismo color vino que el saco. 

—Aquí está señor Anthony— informó el ayudante

—Gracias— tomó el pantalón y comenzó a vestir al menor con él. Peter repentinamente se sentía como una muñeca Barbie, era un simple y llano juguete de plástico siendo vestido. —Puedes retirarte 

El chico se fue y Tony tomó al menor entre sus brazos y lo besó con deseo. Si, quizás era tratado como un simple juguete, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan humano como cuando su piel se fundía ante el tacto se Anthony Stark. 

—Hay una forma de averiguar si los pantalones son realmente de tu talla— Informó Tony sentándose en uno de los sofás— Tienes que ser capaz de flexionar con facilidad, tienes que fluir. Arrodillate ante mí.


	11. 10

Peter obedeció, incapaz de escuchar las alertas rojas que se prendían en su cerebro. Todo aquello de él que en su momento hubiera impedido cualquier relación personal con un hombre como Anthony ahora era silenciado por los obscuros ojos color caoba que demandaban su tacto. 

Peter era deseado , los ojos de Tony se encontraban llenos de lujuria por él. Y su mirada perversa había puesto a Peter de rodillas, frente a él. 

Los delgados dedos del menor temblaban con persistencia mientras desabotonaba el pantalón del mayor. Tony, momentáneamente enternecido por el joven le ayudó en su cometido y se bajó toda ropa que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo hasta los talones. 

Peter se encontró a sí mismo asustado, jamás había tenido un miembro masculino frente a su rostro y lo que antes parecía un juego entre Tony y él ahora era real. 

El mayor tomó la mandíbula del chico y la gió hasta su rostro besandolo con necesidad, dejando húmedos sus labios bermellón y saboreando con su lengua su cavidad. 

Peter tomó entre sus dedos el miembro de Tony que se encontraba semi-erecto, y lo acarició, de la base hasta casi culminar la punta, notando la reacción de Tony ante su tacto. Lo tomó con delicadeza desde la base y fue arrastrando con simpleza hasta él mismo, Tony había hechado la cabeza hacia atrás y mantenía los ojos cerrados, su boca se encontraba habierta y respiraba por ella, su pecho mostraba que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. 

Peter regresó a su puesto, arrodillado ante la viril desnudez del empresario. 

Peter alcanzó a tomar entre sus dedos un par de gotas que habían salido de Tony, y las utilizó como lubricante para poder deslizar sus dedos con facilidad. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo del vaivén que había formado con su mano. Y en un movimiento osado Peter pasó su lengua de manera lenta y tortuosa por el miembro de Tony, siguiendo la ruta de una vena que sobresalía del erecto miembro hombre. 

El mayor bajó la vista con respiración entrecortada, desesperado por el tortuoso tacto del dulce chico, tomó a Peter del cabello e introdujo su miembro en su húmeda boca. El menor intentó meter toda la virilidad del hombre, sin embargo le era imposible, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas involuntarias cuando el mayor chocaba contra su garganta profunda.

Peter sacó el miembro de su boca y como si de un gatito se tratara comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro de Tony, con insistencia. Tony lo observó, con mejillas sonrojada y ojos grandes y brillantes, de rodillas por él, con su lengua suplicante haciendo sonidos obscenos al chocar con su piel. Sintió como si un rayo de electricidad cruzara de su abdomen bajo y recorriera todo su miembro hasta sacarlo. Rápidamente el rostro del menor había terminado siendo manchado del líquido espeso y blanquecino de Tony. 

El menor limpió su mejilla con su pulgar y luego lo introdujo a su boca para probar al señor Stark. 

—Oh, mi niño— murmuró Anthony levantando al chico y ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá, impresionado por su desempeño, y en lo sexi que podía llegar a ser. Lo besó, Anthony besó a Peter porque su corazón se lo pedía, porque lo que sentía era más que el deseo de la excitación. Era más que simples hormonas alborotadas. Lo que sentía era a Peter, el chico que no tenía absolutamente nada, pero que merecía todo. 

Cuando salieron del lugar Peter extrañamente no se había sentido avergonzado. Había esperado sentirse como una prostituta, había esperado bajar la cabeza al salir del lugar, pero no. 

Peter se sentía como un millón de dólares al lado de Tony, al salir sabia que la mayoría de los empleados suponía lo que habían hecho ayá arriba, pero se sentía poderoso por ello. Su pecho se inchaba de orgullo al saberse deseado por uno de los hombres más poderosos de Nueva York. 

Después de ello Tony llevó al chico a comer, y después se aseguró de llevarlo a la casa de su tía May. 

El resto de las siguientes dos semanas habían transcurrido de manera similar; al salir de la escuela, Peter caminaba hasta el edificio Stark, y una hora antes de que su jornada laboral terminara, Anthony iba por él al laboratorio y comían en un restaurante, hablaban un poco y después de una rápida sesión de besos que realmente nunca terminaba en nada más Anthony dejaba al menor en casa de su tía. 

La vida escolar de Peter no había cambiado mucho, sin embargo él mismo comenzaba a notar que más personas le sonreían en el pasillo. No le era de extrañar que ya estuvieran enterados de que trabajaba para las industrias Stark. 

—Luces diferente— admitió Kendall acostado su cabeza sobre las piernas de Peter. Ambos se encontraban en el área verde del lugar puesto que el profesor de su última clase había faltado. —Además casi no hablamos ¿Te explotan en tu nuevo trabajo? 

—¿Qué? No, no sé de qué hablas— Peter se sonrojó, se sentia diferente, como si la constante presencia del Señor Stark comenzara a afectarle directamente — No me explotan, a veces siento que los exploto yo a ellos, en realidad los científicos con los que trabajo son muy profesionales, y yo solo les tengo que decir lo que hice para que mi prototipo funcionara y es fácil comenzar a progresar... Siempre salgo una hora antes para comer, y el señor Stark siempre paga la cuenta. 

—¿Comes con Anthony Stark?— preguntó la chica incredula

—Sí, y me compró trajes, esta semana me regaló tres— Peter se llevó las manos al rostro, agobiado—¿Crees que me estoy aprovechando?

—No puedo creerlo, siempre creí que ese hombre nadaba en dinero, pero no creí que le sobrar a tanto para regalarle cosas a un empleado nuevo... ¿Tú nuevo celular también te lo dio él?

—Sí — susurró Peter culpable, omitiria el hecho de que después de que Peter se bajara de las piernas de Tony todos los días en su auto, mágicamente aparecía una pequeña cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo de su saco.

—No deberías sentirte mal, a esos tiburones no les afecta un par de cientos de dólares, si te quieren regalar un par de cosas ocasionales, tu di gracias y ya. Tampoco te sientas en deuda con ellos porque tu no les has pedido nada. Además, quien sabe cómo creció la empresa Stark, seguro que dinero totalmente limpio no es, se merecen que alguien les quite un poco.

—No digas eso Kendall, la empresa Stark ha estado comprometida con el medio ambiente y un montón de cosas buenas.

—Peter, nadie crea una fortuna de la nada. Anthony Stark es el primero de su árbol genealógico en tener un imperio, además todo comenzó cuando era muy joven, quizás cuando tenía veinticinco años.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? — preguntó Peter

—En Internet hay muchos rumores, algunos afirman que Anthony hacía el trabajo sucio de los hombres poderosos del narcotrafico y que al final les pidió una gran suma de dinero para construir su empresa. Otros dicen que obligaba a hombres y mujeres a prostituirse a los narcotraficantes y que siempre se quedaba con la mayor parte. Como sea, dicen que es el unico que ha salido sin deudas de los bajos mundos. Pero que su imperio siempre estará manchado de sangre.

Peter no pudo hacer más que recordar al hombre del restaurante la primera vez, Jake, y cómo Tony se había tensado con su presencia, parecía un hombre normal, pero sus ojos ciertamente parecían transtornados, y su sonrisa no le daba buena espina. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un mafioso ¿Tony realmente era culpable de tantos crímenes como se le acusaba?


	12. 11

"Se lo preguntaré directamente" Afirmó el joven cuando caminaba hacia la empresa en la que trabajaba. "Anthony Stark, ¿que tan limpio es tu dinero?"

Si, claro, como si él fuera alguien para pedirle cuentas a Tony. Peter se recordó meses atrás; May llorando una noche más en la sala, porque uno de los hombres con los que se había acostado por dinero la había golpeado. Se recordó a sí mismo llorando a lo lejos, porque no era capaz de decirle a su tía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo por mantenerlo, jamás la haría pasar por esa vergüenza. Y ahora, gracias al dinero constante que le daba Tony no había tenido que pedirle un solo centavo a May, y había cubierto el presupuesto de sus proyectos, exposiciones y material escolar que necesitaba.

May lucía más viva, más feliz cuando hablaba sobre su trabajo de costura, sin preocuparse por el dinero, o por qué comerian el día a día. 

Y cuando Peter se encontró frente a frente con Anthony en su despacho solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con desespero. Porque estaba agradecido, realmente lo había sacado del infierno en el que estaba. 

—¿A qué debo esta visita sorpresa?— preguntó Anthony sentando al menor sobre su escritorio 

—Yo... Yo solo pasaba por aquí— su intrépido instinto ya se había apagado, volvía a ser el chico normal lleno de vergüenza — y quería decir gracias 

—¿Gracias? 

—Sí, estaba en el fango cuando llegaste a mi vida, y ahora solo tengo cosas buenas. Gracias. 

Tony abrazó con fuerza al chico y besó su frente, el menor pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del hombre y pegó su pelvis a su miembro, Tony besó con fuerza al chico y fueron interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta. 

—¿Si? 

—Señor Stark— llamó la secretaria — le recuerdo que su viaje ya está organizado para mañana en la mañana, todas las juntas están canceladas

—Gracias— gritó Tony a la secretaria sin separarse del menor a quien besó una vez más y murmuró —¿Quieres acompañarme a un viaje? 

La garganta de Peter se cerró ante la impresión y comenzó a toser. Tony se separó y tomó un vaso de whisky que sirvió con agua y se lo ofreció. 

—No necesitas contestar ahora, no será un viaje largo, es a Orlando, en Florida, un viaje de dos noches, dos días. Puedo firmar tu permiso en la escuela, y si lo necesitas puedo hablar con May. 

El menor no sabia qué contestar, admitía que estar solo con el empresario le causaba miedo, más bien la constante presencia de la palabra "sexo" entre ellos dos. La penetracíon le aterraba a un nivel increíble, no se había detenido a pensar que el ser homosexual traía con sigo el dolor de la primera vez. Y ahora le daba miedo.

—Lo pensaré— admitió Peter fingiendo que no pasaba nada, su rostro evidenciando su realidad

—Bien, nos veremos a la hora de la comida— respondió Tony finalizando la conversación. 

El menor colocó sus pies sobre el suelo y caminó hacia el elevador, cerrando el despacho de Tony a su paso. 

El ascensor se abrió ante él y mostró a un tonificado hombre con traje gris, ojos azules y barba poblada, lo reconocía del restaurante en donde él y Tony habían cenado por primera vez. Jake, su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza con eco. 

—Hola— saludó el hombre de manera cordial saliendo del ascensor— Peter ¿cierto?, soy Jake

—Un gusto de nuevo— respondió Peter nervioso, había algo en la sonrisa permanente del hombre que activaba alertas rojas en su cabeza— Viene... ¿Viene a ver al señor Stark?— preguntó el menor recordando que ante la última junta entre ellos dos Tony había llegado ahogado en alcohol.

—Asi es, quizás me lleve a Tony por el resto del día, todo depende de cómo avancemos con nuestros... Asuntos. 

—Bueno, si se lo llevará el resto del día, entonces le tendré que anunciar algo a Tony de inmediato— respondió Peter repentinamente invadido por los celos dando media vuelta y entrando sin avisar al despacho —Se... Señor Stark, sobre el viaje de negocios, sí, por favor espereme mañana, traeré mi maleta. 

Jake entro a escena con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y se sentó sobre la silla frente a Tony. 

—Asombroso muchacho, hablaremos sobre ello en la comida. 

—¿Comen juntos?— preguntó Jake interrumpiendolos —Quizás me les una, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu lacayo 

—Peter no es un lacayo Jake, es uno de mis científicos.

Peter se retiró después de una rápida despedida y se fue a su puesto de trabajo. 

Realmente no podía avanzar ni un poco, las operaciones más simples estallaban en su cabeza ante la presencia de Jake en la oficina de Tony. Comenzaba a preguntarse a sí mismo si su cordura había escapado por la ventana y ahora comenzaba a ser un celoso compulsivo con Tony. 

Peter sabía que no era nada de Tony, quizas su amante, pero no le gustaba la palabra, sonaba mezquina en el contexto... "eres su prostituta" gritó la voz en su cabeza que le reprochaba su actuar. Peter deseó no tener que estar involucrandose en una batalla mental contra él mismo ¿Qué era lo correcto? Si su piel se derretía cual mantequilla entre las manos de Tony, y no estaban lastimando a nadie ¿Era tan malo dejarse besar por su jefe? ¿Quién lo decía? 

—Peter— una voz, sonaba a Whisky en las rocas, como si fuese un balde de agua fría lo sacó de sus pensamientos 

—Señor Stark— susurró como una plegaria, intentó acomodar la papelería que se había acumulado en el escritorio, pero era inútil, no había hecho nada en todo el día de trabajo 

—¿En qué estabas pensando?— preguntó el mayor observándolo fijamente a los ojos ignorando la algarabía externa del lugar, inundada de científicos gritando y golpeando metal. 

—En nada señor Stark, yo... Lo siento

—Entonces dejalo, es hora de comer, vamonos

Peter lo observó con devoción, no había faltado a su cita diaria y Jake no había evitado que el hombre fuera por él. 

Cuando entraron al restaurante el menor notó a su jefe de un mejor ánimo a diferencia del resto de los días. Le molestó la idea de pensar que Jake era el culpable de su estado de ánimo.

—¿Y entonces me lo vas a decir?— la rodilla de Tony rozaba la del menor con sutileza, recordándole todo lo que compartían, la privacidad de su toque, de su habla.

—¿Decirle qué señor Stark?

—¿Porqué luces tan pensativo desde esta mañana?

—No estoy pensativo— intentó ocultarlo jugueteando con sus cubiertos

—¿Has escuchado el término "los ojos son la ventana del alma"? Bueno, todo tu ser es la ventana de tu alma, no puedes esconder nada, tu piel te delata, tus movimientos, tu respiración— Tony tomó la pierna del chico bajo la mesa y los ojos del menor brillaron ante la complicidad del toque. — ¿Lo ves?

El menor se negaba a hablar ¿Cómo podría hablar sobre el miedo que le causaba ser penetrado? ¿Cómo podría hablarle sobre los celos que le invadían por Jake, aún sabiendo que no tenían ninguna relación? ¿Cómo podría hablar de la emoción totalmente contrariada que le provocaba la idea de ser tomado por él? Porque sí, lo deseaba, solo le daba miedo y estaba tan inseguro que se paralizaba al intentar hablar. 

—Jamás haría algo que tu no quieras Peter— habló Tony, intentando adivinar alguna de las preocupaciones que flotaban en la cabeza del menor— Jamás te lastimaría. Este viaje es de negocios principalmente, pero también es para que salgas de esta polvorienta ciudad, que expandas tus horizontes y notes que tu mente no solo puede crecer aquí, que hay un mundo fuera de estas paredes de cemento. Claramente aprovecharé la privacidad del lugar para besar cada centímetro de tu piel y contar los lunares de los que hablaste... Pero jamás me atrevería a atravesar los límites que pongas, sean cuales sean. 

Tony había dejado sin palabras a Peter una vez más. El menor se preguntaba si sería muy osado de su parte saltar sobre Tony y besarlo ahí mismo, porque era lo único que le apetecía ahora, besar al hombre que bien podría proclamarse dueño de su ser. Sin embargo se contuvo al ver que sus comidas eran servidas.

—Gracias señor Stark— suspiró ahora emocionado por su primer viaje en toda su vida.


	13. 12

Tarde había comprendido Peter que viajar significa llevar ropa, y aunque solo se ausentaría dos días, ropa significaba maleta, con la cual no disponía debido a que nunca había pensado viajar. Así que había escogido un cambio de ropa común, un traje que le había comprado Tony y un esmoquin para una fiesta de noche - que también le había comprado Stark- esperaba poder plancharlos en el hotel puesto que ahora tendría que transportarlo todo en la mochila del instituto.

Solo llevaba los zapatos deportivos blancos que llevaba puestos y zapatos formales - los cuales no había podido introducir a la mochila y los llevaba en mano- Peter esperaba que Tony llevara un espacio extra en alguna de sus maletas o quizás simplemente los lanzaría dentro del maletero del avión. Tony había dicho que volarían hasta Orlando. 

La mañana del día siguiente parecía avecinar lluvias, el aire húmedo del ambiente había provocado preocupación excesiva en la tía May quien había caminado hasta el edificio Stark junto con Peter para despedirlo. Tony le había pedido permiso y le había dado una carta de justificación para la escuela de su sobrino, pero el estómago se le hacía un nudo al pensar en el menor viajando sólo. 

Tony parecía preocuparse por él, pero al fin de cuentas su prioridad claramente no podía ser la seguridad de su sobrino. 

Tony rió con ternura al ver la maleta improvisada del chico. De manera inesperada Peter abrazó al empresario como saludo. Ambos se paralizaron, Peter había hecho aquello sin pensar, sin que la acción llegara a su cerebro. May los veía, demasiado preocupada por el viaje como para notar esa muestra de afecto inapropiada. Ambos se separaron y Tony le quitó la mochila y se la dió a uno de sus asistentes. 

—Por favor Peter— pidió May con el corazón en la mano— mantén el celular prendido, cuando lleguen a Orlando me mandas mensaje, cuando lleguen al hotel me mandas mensaje, si necesitas algo me mandas mensaje, cuando te vallas a dormir... 

—Te mando mensaje, lo sé tía May— la mujer se acercó con dulzura a Peter, lo abrazó y beso su frente. 

—No, cuando vallas a dormir me llamas, no podré dormir si no escucho tu voz ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias tía May— respondió el menor, sabiendose afortunado de tenerla. 

Peter subió al auto y Anthony se quedó con la mujer. 

—No se preocupe, cuidaré de su muchacho, y me aseguraré de que la llame antes de dormir y de que le mande mensaje al despertar. 

—Gracias Señor Anthony, me alegra que Peter salga de esta ciudad. Gracias por considerarlo. Se que lo va a cuidar, o me encargaré de derrumbar su edificio. 

Lo último era broma, ¿o no? Quién sabe, May quería a Peter como si fuera su hijo, y de ser necesario rompería el edificio Stark ladrillo por ladrillo. 

Tony se despidió y subió al auto con Peter, quien se notaba emocionado. Comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad dejando atrás la urbe conocida. 

A los pocos kilómetros Tony ya había aumentado la velocidad. El ligero ronroneo del automóvil había acunado al menor, quien cayó dormido a los segundos de haber partido. 

Tony se preguntó a sí mismo qué tan bien estaba gestionando su relación con Peter, porque sí, era una relación, una relación fundamentada en una promesa que había hecho hace años... Odiaba pensar en ello. 

La respiración del menor era tranquila y constante, Tony se preguntó si el chico era como los perritos; sólo dormía con quienes se sentía seguro. De ser así, significaba que no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, no mientras el chico continuará sintiendose seguro a su lado, mientas no le faltara nada. 

El asunto del aeropuerto había sido más rápido de lo pensado, y al parecer el menor estaba muriendo de sueño puesto que apenas tocó los asientos del avión y calló en los brazos de morfeo una vez más. 

—Dios, Peter, despierta, ya estamos en el hotel— anunció el mayor depositando sobre la cama al joven que había cargado en brazos hasta la habitación presidencial que Tony había reservado expresamente. —¿Tomaste somníferos o algo así? 

—Eso creo— murmuró Peter intentando con toda su voluntad salir de la mullida cama— May me dio unas pastillas, ella creía que entraría en pánico al subir al avión y dijo que me relajarían. 

—Tendrás que despertar ahora, te llevaré a conocer Universal Studios

—¿Qué? — preguntó el menor confundido sentándose sobre la cama.

—Orlando es el lugar con más parques temáticos, sería una blasfemia si no te llevo a conocer todos

—Pero señor Stark, creí que tendría una junta importante 

—Toda la acción es hasta mañana, pero planeaba llegar desde hoy para que ambos tuvieramos tiempo de visitar el lugar. Me enteré que nunca te has subido a un juego mecánico. 

—Usé un columpio de pequeño ¿Eso cuenta? 

—No, así que despierta, iré a darme una ducha— Peter lo observó fijamente ¿Era esa una invitación implícita a ducharse con él? —No— respondió Tony, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos — No podemos estar desnudos en el mismo metro cuadrado a menos que estés dispuesto a ponerte en cuatro. 

—Señor Stark — pidió el menor cubriéndose el rostro lleno de vergüenza —Yo no insinué nada

—Ya te dije que puedo leer tu piel— respondió el empresario acercándose al menor y besandolo, le encantaba sentir la suavidad de sus inexpertos labios, el toque magico que representaba la suave piel durazno del chico, la forma en que el menor reaccionaba a su toque le prendía la piel en mil fuegos. 

El mayor se separó, a sabiendas de que no tocaría al chico a menos de que le suplicara por ello. El chico tendría que decir explícitamente sus límites. 

Tres horas más tarde se encontraban dentro del parque temático de Universal Studios, al menor le había sorprendido lo grande que era, y lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, trasladarse de una atracción a otra era lo más complicado. Peter había aprendido ciertas cosas sobre el empresario en sus horas conviviendo en el lugar. 

La primera; Estar junto a Tony era estar siempre un escalón más alto que el resto de lo mortales, nunca había tenido que ser parte de las largas filas para disfrutar de una atracción ni para disfrutar algún bocadillo recurrente. Tony era un pase VIP andante. 

La segunda; Tony era realmente relajado bajo aquella coraza de empresario, y aunque podría parecer descabellado, el frío y calculador señor Stark podía ser simplemente Tony, una persona divertida sintiendo el vértigo de "hollywood rip ride rockit" - una montaña rusa que bien podría sacarle el alma a cualquiera-. 

La tercera; Podía contar los segundos que Tony pasaba sin tocar su piel, irremediablemente de una u otra forma se las arreglaban para que los centímetros entre ellos se reducieran a nada y cuando el show de luces del castillo comenzó, Tony persuadió a Peter para que este se sentara entre sus piernas, solo para sentirlo un poco más. 

—Si no paras de hacer eso, ordenaré que evacuen todo el parque, para poder follarte aquí mismo— amenazó el mayor demasiado duro para poder continuar con el jueguito. Peter había encontrado la manera de nublar la mente de su jefe; había descubierto que al mayor le gustaba cuando hacía movimientos oscilantes con su pequeño pero redondo trasero sobre su miembro, y había pedido aquella paleta de cohete - que en la mente de Tony siempre había tenido forma falica- para recordarle lo bien que la habían pasado aquella vez cuando lo llevó a comprar un traje. A Peter le encantaba la idea del mayor deseándolo, era casi como si un dios del olimpo decidiera tocar a un simple mortal. 

Repentinamente Peter dejó de moverse, su conciencia le reprochaba por comportarse como una prostituta en busca de atención. Sin embargo ¿A caso no era esa la razón por la cual el mayor lo había traído en primer lugar? Era su prostituta personal, le pagaba por un par de besos, le regalaba un smartphone por casi sexo y le daba un montón de trajes caros por un trabajo oral ¿No era esa su misión en esa relación? 

Ese era el precio a pagar, en otras circunstancias habría visitado Universal Studios como cualquier turista, habría esperado horas eternas bajo el sol para sólo ver la atracción de Harry Potter, habría tenido que esperar horas para conseguir un bocadillo (si es que podía pagarlo) y habría tenido que regresar antes del show de luces porque sería demasiado tarde y no conseguiría taxi. Peter se levantó y corrió hasta los sanitarios, observando con desgana que la fila era enorme. Hola vida real. 

Tony lo alcanzó confundido, adoptando nuevamente la postura del empresario, del líder, del hombre capaz de pagar tu sonrisa, fueses quién fueses. 

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó el mayor observando la nariz roja y ojos acuosos del chico

—¿Solo soy su prostituta verdad señor Stark?— preguntó el menor con voz quebrada por el llanto —Necesito escucharlo de su boca, porque me está lastimando el limbo que hay entre lo que es y lo que me gustaría. Así que por favor digamelo, aterriceme en el suelo. Solo soy su prostituta ¿Verdad?


	14. 13

¿Cómo respondería aquella pregunta? ¿Cómo siquiera podría hablar ante el chico que tenía el corazón expuesto?. Había llevado el asunto lejos, pero en verdad lo deseaba con intensidad, desde el primer momento, y si el chico se hubiera mostrado desconfiado y se hubiera negado a su toque como en un inicio, lo habría dejado en paz. Pero no había podido, no al ver la devoción en sus ojos, no al ver su piel amoldarse siempre a su tacto, no al ver su respiración agitada ante su cercanía. Se había convertido en una adicción, tan fácil como acostumbrarse a respirar. Y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. 

Anthony tomó al chico del brazo con firmeza y lo hizo ingresar al restaurante más cercano, susurró a uno de los meseros, después llegó el encargado y después de una rápida conversación que Peter realmente no llegó a escuchar, los clientes comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, el restaurante quedó vacío en segundos, uno de los meseros cerró las ventanas y las cubrió con las cortinas, y entonces cerró la puerta entregandole las llaves al empresario. 

—Señor Stark ¿Qué significa...?— el menor fue interrumpido por Tony, quien lo cargó, elevandolo del suelo y después lo sentó sobre el resplandeciente piano negro del lugar. 

—Yo pago por muchas cosas— aceptó Tony frente a él, jugando con un aparato que parecía un control, pasándolo de una mano a otra —Pagué por este viaje, pagué por tener en mi empresa al chico inteligente que hizo las bases para mi nuevo reactor de energía, pagué por la vida que tengo, sí, pago por muchas cosas— el mayor presionó uno a uno los botones del control, apagando repentinamente cada una de las áreas del lugar —Pero nunca he tenido que pagar por sexo. Así que no, no eres mi "prostituta"— la última luz fue apagada.

La obscuridad invadió al menor, sintió un par de manos conocidas envolviendo su cuerpo. Manos que le brindaban paz. 

—Y te voy a hacer algo que jamás podría hacer a una prostituta, por el simple placer de hacerlo, y para que te quede claro

Tony acostó al menor sobre el piano, y comenzó a desatar el pantalón del menor con agilidad y gracia en sus dedos, como si tuviera clase hasta para los gestos más simples. 

—No señor Stark, no tiene que hacerlo— pidió Peter intentando deterlo con sus manos. 

Tony tomó ambas manos y las aprisionó sobre la cabeza del joven obligándolo a someterse. Siguió con su trabajo, sin difultad alguna a pesar de que solo continuaba con su diestra. 

Bajó los pantaloncillos del joven, con su desnudez tocando la fría madera del instrumento sobre el que se posaba, contrastando con el cálido aliento del mayor que se apoderaba de sus piernas y lo obligaba a abrirlas. 

El miembro de Peter despertó ante el suave tacto del mayor, firme y constante, a diferencia del menor, Tony lo usurpaba sin miedo, consciente de lo que debería hacer. 

Piel vainilla entre sus labios, entre sus dientes, fue descubriendo la lechosa piel del menor ante el roce de su lengua, fascinado por la constelación de lunares que había encontrado, perdido en el universo que era la piel del joven. 

Introdujo de manera ágil el miembro del joven dentro de su boca y saboreó al menor. Peter gemia con desesperación, intentando controlarse, ser silencioso, pero no podía, no cuando la lengua de Tony jugaba con él. Sonidos guturales se escapaban de su garganta y su espalda había optado por arquearse, suplicante por más contacto, fascinado por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. 

La piel de Peter se había tornado violeta en algunas áreas, marcado por el empresario, en recordatorio de que le pertenecía, en recordatorio de que un chico tan dulce con piel vainilla sólo podía pertenecer a alguien en este mundo.

Peter no soportaba más, privado de sus manos, con la esponjosa lengua de Tony deslizándose por el miembro de Peter gimió extasiado, con lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos.

—Se..señor, espere por.. Por favor — intentó advertir con voz entrecortada, fracasando en el intento y corriendose en la boca del mayor. 

Anthony, con lengua ágil limpió al joven y le colocó nuevamente las vestiduras a las piernas temblorosas del menor que aún no se habían recuperado de la violencia con la que el orgasmo había acompañado la eyaculación. 

Cuando Peter logró ponerse de pie estaba más confundido que antes, si no era sexo por paga ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Daba igual, ya era muy tarde, el chico lo sabía, y cuando las luces se encendieron los ojos caoba del hombre que lo miraba fijamente lo absorbieron, lo apricionaron y Peter lo besó, con corazón anhelante, alejándose de la gravedad, convirtiendo a Tony en su nuevo centro, porque era imposible que alguien que se aferraba a él con tanta insistencia no lo quisiera, aunque fuera un poquito, y eso, para Peter, era suficiente. Podía vivir feliz toda la vida con eso, con un poquito de cariño. 

La noche había caído, Peter se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama del hotel, cubierto por una sabana blanca, Tony era el culpable, se había quedado fascinado con la piel del joven descubierta en las penumbras, en sus ojos podía verse la maravilla de haber encontrado una galaxia.

Había prometido que no intentaría follarlo, y a cambio Peter había caído dormido a su lado, con la piel expuesta para su deleite, permitiendo ser besado y marcado a gusto del mayor, quien había encontrado un nuevo gusto por trazar constelaciones con su lengua juntando los lunares del joven.

A la mañana siguiente el menor despertó, la gran ventana del lugar anunciaba una mañana brillante sobre Orlando y el calor realmente se sentía en la habitación. Buscó de manera automática a Tony, su representación personal de seguridad, encontrandolo frente al espejo vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, muy clásico, cómo todo en él. 

—Buenos días— saludó frente al espejo continuando con su peinado. El menor se sorprendió ¿Había notado que estaba observándolo? 

—Buenos días señor Stark

El mayor ya arreglado se acercó a él y lo besó, una acción que comenzaba a ser una de sus costumbres favoritas. De manera dulce, dejando al rededor de Peter una estela de perfume, olor madera de cedro, menta y un poco de canela. 

—Iré a la junta, estaré de regreso en cuanto antes, pero todo indica que se va a alargar— Tony ordenaba su maletín sobre la cama—un par de inversionistas chinos confirmaron y tengo la sensación de que quieren llevar industrias Stark a Asia, además habriré un nuevo edificio en Orlando, con tu reactor de energía terminado los costos se economizan, el planeta recibe menos daño y habrá más oportunidades para los jóvenes que quieren un mejor futuro... La ciencia siempre ha habierto puertas. 

El teléfono móvil del empresario vibró a lo lejos "Jake, 7 llamadas perdidas" anunciaba el aparato. Una punzada en el pecho llegó al joven, sin embargo intentó ignorarlo.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó el mayor 

—Buscaré algo que hacer, no se preocupe señor Stark 

—Puedes pedir algo para desayunar, la cuenta está habierta, así que puedes pedir cualquier cosa y ellos lo conseguirán. 

Tony tomó su maletin, su teléfono y salió dispuesto a dominar el mundo dejando a un Peter enamorado que se sentía dormitar sobre las nubes de Florida.

—¿Bueno? Sí, de la habitación presidencial, me gustaría pedir desayuno... Humm la especialidad suena bien, y jugo de naranja por favor, si, es todo. 

Peter colgó el teléfono y prendió la televisión mientras esperaba su pedido, anunciaban la llegada de poderosos hombres asiáticos a Orlando y eran recibidos por el presidente. Fue interrumpido por la puerta que fue golpeada con gracia.

Peter se colocó una bata de baño y se dispuso a salir, esperando que se tratara de su pedido. Abrió la puerta y el alma se le cayó al piso, frente a él se encontraba el hombre de ojos azules y barba prominente con su imperturbable sonrisa, como siempre, Jake. 

—¿Se encuentra Anthony?


	15. 14

—Jake... ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Peter observando al hombre de ojos azules mantenerse relajado ante las circunstancias.

Repentinamente se sentía desprotegido, estaba desnudo bajo aquella bata simple y no sabía qué decir.

—Estoy buscando a Tony, quería hablar con él antes de que asistiera a la reunión.

—Llegas un poco tarde— admitió Peter— Él ya se fue

—Es una lástima, ese hombre obstinado es complicado, nunca obedece mis órdenes, ni siquiera cuando trabajó para mi. 

La cabeza del menor estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Había escuchado bien? Tenía tantas preguntas, con un poco de suerte Jake le contaría todo.

Un hombre con traje barato llevando un carrito de comida se acercó a la puerta de Peter.

—Señor Stark, traje el desayuno ¿Va a pagar con tarjeta?— el menor abrió los ojos confundido ¿Tony no había dejado la cuenta habierta? Un hoyo se formó en su abdomen, él realmente no tenía dinero

—Yo... — el menor intentaba explicar lleno de vergüenza

—Sí, tarjeta, yo pagaré —interrumpió Jake, como salvador entregando su tarjeta. El hombre del hotel dejó la comida y se retiró después de cobrar. 

—Gracias Jake, el señor Stark te lo pagará, él dijo que dejaría la cuenta abierta... Creo que lo olvidó

—No hay problema, dejame invitarte el desayuno en esta ocasión 

Peter lo observó un segundo, preguntandose todo hacerca de él, de Tony y porqué el pecho le dolía al verlos. 

—¿Quieres... Quieres pasar?

El hombre sonrió y entró al lugar rápidamente, se sentó en el sillón, y analizó con diversión el lugar, ropa en el piso, sabanas desacomodidas, la estela del perfume de Tony recordando su presencia ahí.

El menor se sentó sobre la cama con el platillo en mano y probó bocado, su bata revelando de manera descuidada la piel de sus piernas marcadas.

—¿Trabajaste con el señor Stark? 

—Algo así, Tony trabajó para mi, hace años claro, estaba intentando abrirse paso en Nueva York. 

—¿Tienen la misma edad? 

—No— Jake rió con fuerza— Tony es mayor, no lo reconocerias en ese entonces. 

—Entonces... Son amigos. 

—Me gusta pensar eso, ahora quiero asociarme con él. 

—¿Viniste a Orlando a buscarlo? 

—Sí, esperaba encontrarlo antes de que se perdiera todo el día encerrado en las oficinas. 

—¿Todo el día? 

—Sí, la junta llevará al menos cuatro horas, después la comida con los asiáticos y cuando el sol halla caído habrá una entrevista con la prensa. Aunque apuesto a que vendrá por ti para que lo acompañes a la fiesta de cócteles asiáticos que los embajadores tienen preparada.— Jake se levantó del lugar y se sentó al lado de Peter— Supongo que será mejor que regrese a Nueva York, ¿Te parece si antes de que me valla nos vemos para la comida? Invito yo. 

—No lo sé

—Vamos, Tony olvidó dejar la cuenta abierta y no creo que conteste el teléfono. 

—Bien— aceptó el menor nervioso— ¿Viernes por mi? 

—Por supuesto, este es mi número— le entregó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación— Si necesitas algo, llamame. Los amigos de Tony, son mis amigos. 

Cuando el hombre salió por la puerta Peter se encontraba tranquilo, quizás había prejuzgado a Jake, parecía bastante agradable, y si conocia a Tony en sus inicios y trabajó para él, era normal que mantuvieran una relación cercana.

Peter tomó un baño en la gran tina del lugar, descubriendo la razón por la cual las personas con dinero tenían una tina de baño y no una simple regadera. Estar rodeado de agua te relajaba, te hacia flotar y estar en ella con música de fondo era una experiencia que quizás solo los bendecidos podían disfrutar. 

Al salir del baño se observó en el espejo, envuelto en una toalla, detectando pequeños círculos lila esparcidos por su pecho, sus piernas, el inicio de su pelvis y su abdomen, recordatorio de que había alguien ahí afuera que se había adueñado de su ser al apenas intentarlo.

Utilizó la ropa común que había llevado, una camiseta con algún estampado de comida rápida y jeans, cuando salió del baño notó que ya habían ordenado la habitación.

Se aventó nuevamente a la cama, comenzaba a aburrirle quedarse en el hotel. Estaba en Orlando, se supone que tenía que ser divertido, y justo ahora se sentía como una ostra. 

Tomó su celular y la tarjeta de la habitación, salió del hotel dispuesto a explorar la ciudad por cuenta propia. 

Caminó por el parque, investigó sobre edificios famosos y se tomó fotografías en ellos, sin embargo la ciudad no se sentía igual sin Tony, le faltaba el mayor para sentir una auténtica aventura. 

La tarde había caído, la piel de Peter se había bronceado debido al intenso sol de la ciudad de Florida, y cuando recorría uno de los edificios turísticos decidió que era momento de llamar a Jake. 

—¿Hola? —murmuró a través de su teléfono — Soy Peter, ¿Recuerdas que comeríamos juntos?

—Hola Peter, claro, estaba a punto de llamarte ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante del Hotel? 

—Me parece bien— admitió caminando de regreso al hotel

La comida había sido amena, Jake no dejaba de contar historias que lo involucraban a él metiendose en problemas, culpaba su mala racha a su instinto primitivo de actuar sin pensar, la última locura había sido justamente perseguir a un viejo amigo hasta Orlando para hablarle de negocios. 

—Eso suena a acosador— mencionó Peter entre risas 

—No— respondió Jake divertido dándole un trago a su bebida —Acosador Tony, que nos está viendo desde la puerta con cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a uno... Y creo que soy yo. 

Peter giró sin entender y vió al mayor, en la puerta del restaurante, con cara de póquer observando fijamente a Jake. 

—¿Hace cuánto está ahí? 

—No lo sé, lo acabo de notar — admitió Jake terminando el último bocado de su platillo. 

—Me tengo que ir— explicó Peter nervioso levantandose de su asiento– Gracias por la comida, fue grandioso conocerte, espero poder vernos otra vez

El menor se alejó en dirección al mayor, quien lo bservaba sin dar indicios de alguna emoción. 

—Se... Señor Stark ¿Todo bien? 

—¿Porqué estabas con él? 

—¿Con Jake? Él... Él me invitó a comer

—¿Qué te dijo? 

—¿De qué habla? Na... Nada, sólo habló sobre él. 

Jake se les unió a la conversación después de pagar. 

—Tony, que alegría poder verte, hablaba con Peter sobre nuestra relación 

—¿Qué le dijiste? 

—Qué trabajaste para mí —Tony tomó del cuello de la camisa a Jake, lleno de furia— Tranquilo hombre, le dije que ahora somos viejos amigos, y que estoy muy interesado en ser socios... Después de todo, me lo debes ¿no? —Tony lo soltó 

—Te dije que hablaría contigo en juntas 

—Pero no contestabas mis llamadas

—Juntas en mi oficina, en Nueva York 

Tony tomó de un hombro a Peter y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor dejando a Jake. 

—¡Adiós Peter, fue un placer! — gritó Jake con un ápice de diversión en su voz, parecía no tomarse el malestar de Tony en serio. 

—¿Porqué estabas comiendo con él?— preguntó el mayor cuando ya se encontraban en el asensor

—No creí que fuera una mala idea, y además, no tenía nada para comer, no habría podido pagar ni el desayuno si Jake no hubiera estado en la habitación.

—¿Jake estuvo en la habitación?

—En la mañana, lo estaba buscando a usted, y fue un milagro, porque usted, señor Stark, olvidó dejar la cuenta abierta en el hotel y me estaban cobrando el desayuno y yo no tenía dinero— Peter comenzaba a sonar enfadado, no le gustaba la postura defensiva que estaba optando Anthony.

—Un momento, yo sí dejé la cuenta abierta, cualquier cargo iba a ser añadido y dejé claro que no había límite.

—A mí me estaban cobrando— Peter salió del ascensor en cuanto se abrió, cruzado de brazos, enojado porque ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba siendo regañado.

Tony presionó su puente nasal, intentando acomodar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. 

—Perdón— pidió de manera repentina— Jake es un viejo amigo, pero no me gusta que esté cerca de ti.

Peter se sentó sobre la cama, con un claro puchero en su rostro. Anthony sabía que estaba comportándose como un idiota con Peter.

—Perdón, debí llamarte antes— Tony se sentó al lado del chico

—No... Está bien señor Stark, sé que estaba en una junta, solo... Jake llegó y me dijo que estaría fuera todo el día, después habló de una rueda de prensa y... Creí que llegaría en la noche, no quería molestarlo, pero me sentía solo en este lugar.

Tony tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo besó, con suavidad al principio, casi sin abrir la boca y después con necesidad, aprisionando los labios del menor entre sus dientes, obligándolo a abrir la boca para poder saborear más de él, tocándolo con descaro, posicionando al menor sobre él, acariciando la piel vainilla bajo su ropa.

—Rechacé la comida con los asiáticos para venir a verte— explicó

—Lo siento señor Stark — respondió el menor sin saber porqué se estaba disculpado, solo quería que todo estuviera bien entre ellos.

—Tendrás que acompañarme a la rueda de prensa— Mencionó el mayor besando nuevamente al chico, acariciando sus labios con su lengua. 

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que conozcan al genio de la generación, te mereces el reconocimiento por tu invento.

—No lo sé señor Stark— estaba nervioso, las cámaras no eran lo suyo, no sabía moverse ni hablar con la fluidez de Anthony. 

—Estaré a tu lado, no tienes que decir ni hacer nada, será rápido, antes de pasar a la cena de cócteles que organizaron los hombres de la embajada.

Peter vestía el esmoquin color vino que el mayor le había regalado, daba más protagonismo del deseado a su trasero, pero estaba bien siempre y cuando Tony lo siguiera viendo con esos ojos caoba que le suplicaban montarlo. 

Tony no había mentido, la conferencia de prensa había sido rápida, los demás negociantes habían hablado mucho y Tony se había limitado a decir que Stark industries estaba creciendo, que era su mejor momento y había mencionado que uno de sus mayores logros en el año era haber reclutado a Peter Parker, quien había resultado ser una joven promesa de la ciencia y tecnología. 

—¡Tony! — gritó una reportera— ¿Has pensado en esposa e hijos? ¿A quien le dejarás tu legado cuando mueras? 

Tony y Peter la ignoraron olímpicamente, entraron al gran salón donde todos vestían para impresionar con elegantes nombres de diseñadores en sus trajes y Anthony tomó un par de copas. Peter realmente no tomaba, y para cuando Tony comenzó a exagerar en el nivel de alcohol en su sistema Peter seguía sin poder sacar el odio y frustración que le había causado la reportera con su pregunta. 

Le molestaba porque en la ecuación de Tony más esposa, más hijos lo sacaban de cuadro. En el mundo de todos en el que Tony conseguía esposa y tenían hijos lo dejaban fuera, y Peter no podía con la idea, y aunque no lo había pensado ni planeado en su interior sabía que quería quedarse con el hombre por lo que le quedara de vida. Le regalaba toda su juventud, lo poco que tenía, se lo obsequiaba a todo si a cambio le dejaba quedarse con él.

—Señor Stark, ya no beba, tiene que conducir de vuelta al hotel— pidió el joven apartando delicadamente la copa de sus labios. Realmente el hombre no estaba borracho, su sistema soportaba mucho debido a su historial de excesos.

Anthony lo observó con ternura, ambos estaban a la mitad del salón del evento, rodeados de los empresarios con sus acompañantes metidos en sus propios asuntos.

Solo fue necesario una ligera inclinación del mayor para atrapar los labios de Peter, para besarlo con devoción, frente a todos.


	16. 15

Corazón palpitante y alma anhelante, el beso fue cálido, como los besos que le había dado en la noche para desearle dulces sueños, pero este sabía a menta, lima y alcohol. 

Sin embargo su mente pronto regresó a Peter al lugar en donde se encontraba y se separó de Tony. Observando incrédulo que nadie parecía notarlo, y si alguien lo había hecho los había ignorado.

—Señor Stark, estamos en publico— recordó el menor apenado

—A ellos no les importa— informó el empresario —Para ellos no soy ni el primero ni el último que tiene una relación con un trabajador

—Señor Stark...

—Eso no significa que solo seas un trabajador, significa que la prensa no puede entrar aquí y que me estoy muriendo de ganas de follarte desde que te vi en ese traje. 

Peter tomó del cuello al mayor y lo atrajo a sí, fusionando sus labios a los suyos. Era curioso el suceso entre ellos dos, cuando más cerca estaban era más difícil saber en donde comenzaba Peter y en donde Tony, si los veían en conjunto era posible ver a Peter oculto en las acciones de Anthony, y al menor en la sonrisa del empresario, como si ambos fueran una extensión de ellos mismos, como si fuera imposible separarles sin dañarlos, sin romperlos. 

Los ojos de Peter brillaban cuando se separaron para tomar aire, su sonrisa se notaba tímida, pero auténtica, le gustaba poder besar a Tony sin preocuparse, en un mundo perfecto habría sido lo primero que habría añadido. 

La noche había continuado, siendo casi imposible sacar a Peter de la trampa que eran los brazos de Anthony. Siendo ignorantes de la presencia de Jake, quien los vigilaba desde la planta alta, preguntándose ¿Cómo Peter había logrado acercarse tanto a Tony en tan poco tiempo? 

—Se... Señor Stark, me hace cosquillas — murmuró Peter entre pequeñas risas.

Habían llegado a su habitación en el hotel y Tony no había tardado ni cinco minutos cuando ya tenía a Peter totalmente desnudo sobre la cama, bocabajo. Se encontraba besando la línea media de su espalda, desde el cuello hasta que comenzaba su tracero. Su barba le picaba y le hacía cosquillas al menor, pero le encantaba, le llenaba de ilusión saber que tenía esa clase de privacidad con el hombre.

Esta vez no había prometido no tocarlo, de hecho en la reunión había admitido querer follarlo, y si lo intentaba el menor sabía que lo dejaría, porque ansiaba ser poseído por ese hombre, porque no imaginaba a nadie más tocándolo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, el mayor terminó dormido en la espalda del menor, abrazandolo, protegiéndolo, escuchando su respiración, fingiendo que podía vivir en esa realidad sin tener consecuencias. 

... 

Al día siguiente Peter fue despertado por Tony, quien repartía en su rostro cortos besos. Le encantaba despertar así, envuelto de amor, de seguridad, era como palpar un pedacito de cielo. 

—Despierta, es hora de irnos, ya hice las maletas. 

Peter se levantó, vistiendose en segundos. Era momento de regresar a su recurrente vida en Nueva York. Salió del hotel y subió a un auto con Tony que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión ambos se encontraban desayunando, uno frente a otro en la clase VIP que parecía ser más bien un área privada solo para ellos.

—Señor Stark ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Porqué construyó Stark Industries?

Tony se mantuvo pensativo durande unos segundos, jamás le habían preguntado tal asunto, todos habían dado por hecho que los empresarios construyen imperios por el simple placer de poder y dinero.

—Bueno— Tony bebió jugo —Siempre me gustó construir cosas, me hacía muchas preguntas todo el tiempo, crecí con limitaciones, y la mayoría de mis preguntas no se resolvían, pero eso solo hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara. Nunca creí realmente que podría vivir de mi curiosidad. Y me alejé de todo ello por problemas económicos. Un día conoci a un hombre — el semblante de Tony cambió ¿dolor?— era un genio, y vió un reloj que construí con chatarra y energía solar. Fue la primera vez que sentí que alguien me admiraba, yo era un don nadie. Me dijo que tenía que hacer de este un mundo mejor, que podía crearlo y que tenía el potencial para cambiar al mundo con mis propias manos, y comencé mi camino hacia stark Industries, comencé con un reloj solar y cuando comencé a hacer las cosas en grande... fue el auto con energía solar, eso fue lo que comenzó a reunir la fortuna y de ahí no paré. 

Peter se encontraba anonadado, ¿había descubierto un pedasito de Tony que nadie más había encontrado?

—Y tú niño ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida?

—Yo... Me encantaría seguir con la ciencia, con la tecnología... Desde niño me encantaba armar cosas, mi padre fue un inventor, mi mamá decía que saqué su ilusión por lo nuevo, por descubrir, si un día puedo hacer algo que realmente ayude sería un sueño. Mi familia siempre tuvo centavos en los bolsillo y con mis inventos quería hacer su vida más fácil, menos dura, quería que la vida no les pesara tanto. Hice muchas cosas, la mayoría no funcionaba del todo, pero un día hice una máquina de coser para mi tía con cosas que encontré en la basura, le encantaba, y realmente funcionaba... Y ahora usted... Usted tiene el reactor de energía y podrá hacer grandes cosas con él... Eso quiero... Que las personas que quiero vivan mejor. 

Tony se quedó observándolo, admirando al chico, como si descubriera en él algo que no había visto antes, como si una estrella estuviera naciendo ante sus ojos. Era como si entendiera al destino. 

—Ven aquí— pidió Anthony extendiendo los brazos.

Peter sonrió y obedeció al mayor, sentandose sobre su regazo abrazandolo y ocultando su cara en su cuello.

—Suena un poco Disney ¿No?— preguntó Peter en un murmuro— querer que todos estén bien

—No— aseguró Anthony abrazando al chico, acariciando su espalda —Sólo te convierte en una buena persona.

El regreso a Nueva York fue como Peter lo esperaba, su tía lo recibía con gusto y volvía a fingir que Tony no representaba una carga emocional directa para él. Volvía a fingir que estar junto al empresario no lo disolvía en emoción. 

Tony se fue del aeropuerto rodeado de guardias, sin despedirse ni con una mirada cómplice, y le dolía a Peter porque después de Orlando esperaba más cercanía, porque ahora que le entregaba el corazón a Tony se encontraba vulnerable, pero seguía siendo Anthony Stark, el empresario, el jefe... Seguía siendo el Tony de otros.


	17. 16

La visita de los asiáticos en Orlando había causado conmoción en la ciudad de Nueva York, diarios importantes como el New York Times anunciaban el crecimiento de las industrias Stark, y comenzaron a hablar mucho sobre Anthony.

Sin embargo Peter odiaba que lo nombraran al lado de Tony, lo hacía porque siempre se referían a él como "el pupilo" "el hijo adoptivo" de Tony Stark, y lo odiaba, sin embargo al empresario parecía no molestarle, o quizás simplemente no los había leído.

La presencia de Jake había dejado de molestarlo, antes de todas las juntas con Tony, Jake se escabullia hasta el puesto de trabajo de Peter y le dejaba algún postre, algún dulce o algún origami miniatura que él mismo había hecho.

Jake decía que era muy fácil tomar cariño hacia el chico, que le recordaba a él mismo de pequeño, lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas y a Peter le llenaba de ilusión formar parte del círculo cercano de Tony, porque ser parte de la vida de Jake significaba que estaba a un paso más cerca de ser un igual a Tony, y no había algo que deseara más que ser suficiente para Anthony. 

Habían transcurrido dos semanas y media del viaje a Orlando, Peter y Tony se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante donde tuvieron su primera "cita", el Atlántis.

—El nuevo reactor está teniendo muy buenos avances, no me sorprendería que estuviera listo antes de lo planeado, aunque la explosión no fue nada planeada nos reveló mucho sobre lo que estábamos haciendo mal— Peter se encontraba emocionado, comiendo hasta saciarse, estar con Tony siempre le daba más hambre.

—Peter, necesito pedirte un favor— el mayor lo observaba con detenimiento— Necesito que me acompañes a una rueda de prensa en Manhattan. Sé que tus exámenes comenzarán pronto, pero en verdad necesito que asistas.

—Señor Stark, no estoy seguro que mi tía May me deje ir— agregó el castaño, pensativo, sus exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar y cada día tenía que estudiar más y trabajar menos. 

—No te pediría esto si no fuera importante

—Está bien— decidió el menor con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tony le estaba pidiendo un favor por primera vez, y después de todo no podía decirle que no al jefe— ¿Cuando será?

—Mañana— anunció el mayor 

No le iba a gustar la idea a su tía, el menor no dejaba de pensar en ello durante el recorrido hasta su hogar y cuando ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al departamento utilizó todo su valor para decirlo. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, May aceptó sin más cuando Tony se lo explicó. 

Sería un solo día, una sola noche y Peter no tendría que trabajar más por las siguientes tres semanas, para que pudiera concentrarse en sus exámenes. Además había depositado una generosa cantidad extra durante la semana en la cuenta de Peter para compensar el tiempo extra. 

El chico estaba nervioso, apenas había podido dormir en la mañana cuando ya se encontraba sobre el automóvil del señor Stark. Manhattan los esperaba, la ciudad estaba gris debido a las nubes que cubrían el sol anunciando precipitaciones y ciertamente los vientos helaban la piel de Peter.

—Señor Stark ¿Porqué me necesita en la rueda de prensa?— preguntó el menor despertando del corto sueño sobre el automóvil.

—Es una sorpresa— indicó con una sonrisa sosteniendo la pierna del chico con una mano —La rueda de prensa se transmitirá en vivo

—Aquí dice que será hasta tarde— anunció el menor leyendo las noticias en su teléfono móvil.

—Asi es, pero quiero que hagamos un par de cosas antes del gran evento.

Peter esperaba que se refiriera a contacto personal, porque las últimas semanas habían sido tan ajetreadas que realmente desde el restaurante en Orlando no habían hecho nada.

Peter se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y guió su cabeza hasta las piernas del empresario.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Anthony haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su vista fija en el camino y ambas manos en el volante.

—Nada— murmuró Peter entre risas desabrochando el pantalón del mayor.

Sacó deliberadamente el miembro del hombre y como si fuera una paleta comenzó a lamer sintiendo la piel tensarse ante su contacto. El mayor sostuvo la respiración cuando el menor comenzó a succionar intentando seguir consciente del camino a recorrer, bajando la velocidad solo un poco.

El menor jugueteaba con su lengua sobre el miembro saboreando las venas que parecían marcarse con brusquedad saboreando el líquido que comenzaba a salir del miembro.

Con constante persistencia Peter metía y sacaba el miembro del mayor de su boca, imitando a la perfección una follada. Y cuando el mayor terminó dentro de su boca, como buen felino tragó hasta la última gota y después lo limpió para separarse, dejando el cuerpo de Tony con una ligera capa de sudor y respiración agitada. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba el sabor de la piel caliente del hombre, la picante canela que desprendía su ser.

—¿De dónde aprendiste eso?— preguntó Tony al menor cuando su respiración se regularizó

—¿De quién habrá sido señor Stark?— preguntó el menor sarcástico con auténtica diversión.

—Añadiré eso como "habilidad especial" en tu curriculum.

Ambos rieron, fascinados por el ambiente personal que había entre ellos, siempre parecían tener una conexión, una especie de imán que los mantenía juntos inevitablemente. 

En el hotel Anthony llevó el almuerzo a la cama, en la que se encontraba Peter viendo televisión. Se sentó junto a él e introdujo delicadamente un pedazo de carne rellena con queso en la boca del menor. 

Peter pensaba que se parecían a los pingüinos del documental de Animal Planet que había visto el fin de semana; alimentándose y acicalandose entre sí. Le gustaba, porque eran justo los pequeños detalles que le revelaban el cariño que Tony le profesaba.

Cuando Tony dijo que tenían planes para los dos, Peter esperaba una aventura excéntrica, pero no, habían pasado la tarde entre inocentes besos y caricias, como si estuvieran acariciandose el alma con la punta de los dedos.

—Peter, si yo hubiera hecho algo terrible... ¿Podrías perdonarme? — soltó el mayor de la nada acostado en la cama con Peter entre brazos mirándose fijamente.

—¿Algo horrible?— estaba confundido, no entendía a qué venía esto 

—Sí, ¿Te quedarías conmigo aún sabiendo que soy una mala persona?

—Tony... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Un golpe repentino en la puerta los sacó de la borbuja en la que estaban inmersos. Anthony se levantó de manera inmediata y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una chica trabajadora del hotel cargando una bolsa negra de traje de manera delicada.

—Es el traje que pidió señor Anthony— anunció la mujer dejando sobre la cama la bolsa para luego salir de la habitación.

—Te compré un traje— anunció Tony abriendo la bolsa, dejando ver la tela, que aunque en un principio parecía negra, si se observaba bien podía notarse azul profundo —Si el universo tuviera un color seria ese— anunció Anthony orgulloso— o eso dijo el diseñador.

—¿Hace cuanto pediste el traje?— Peter no sabía que decir, había una bomba de emociones en su corazón y estaba a punto de estallar

—Desde Orlando, así que pontelo y vamos a esa rueda de pren... — Peter se lanzó a los brazos de Tony que no dudaron en cargarlo, el chico con lágrimas desbordantes en los ojos lo besó con devoción y auténtico amor.

—Es hermoso Tony... Gracias

El traje hecho para Peter, siendo de un color obscuro lo hacía lucir más serio, y aún así combinaba con sus grandes ojos marrón, llenos de ilusión y amor, brillando como nunca antes. Ambos se encontraban en la rueda de prensa, Peter entendía poco y nada de lo que hablaban, realmente no estaba enterado de temas administrativos, pero Tony no había dejado de sostener su pierna bajo la complicidad que les daba la mesa central, y aún así, no sabía para qué Anthony había insistido en que asistiera.

—Señor Anthony Stark— habló una rubia joven con aires de supermodelo— ¿Ha pensado en una familia? Si usted llegase a morir ¿Quien sería su sucesor o sucesora?

El rostro de Peter adoptó un tono escarlata, estaba enojado ¿Porqué hablaba de la muerte de Tony? Era grosero y cruel, una falta de educación completa, estaba a punto de levantarse y decirle un par de frases cuanto Tony tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—La empresa a la que le he dedicado tanto es mi familia... Pero sí, definitivamente he pensado en mi muerte y lo que pasaría. Siempre me ha preocupado que tantos avances tecnológicos no caigan en manos equivocadas y se utilicen para provocar daños y muerte— Tony se levantó del asiento — Y sólo hay una persona a la que le confiaría mi empresa y que es oficialmente dueño de la mitad de mis acciones actuales y futuras. Les presento a Peter Benjamin Parker.

La sala se llenó de silencio y Peter se levantó junto a Tony pálido como el papel.


	18. 17

—¿Está diciendo que si mañana muere le dejaría todo su imperio a Peter Parker? — preguntó la misma mujer rubia 

—Sí, sólo a él lo creo capaz de dirigir Stark Industries por buen camino... Eso es todo por hoy. 

Los flashes cegaban al menor, los periodistas ya llamaban a la imprenta para que el día de mañana saliera en primera plana la noticia. Todos murmuraban lo acontecido y Tony Stark se retiraba de manera precipitada sosteniendo a Peter de la espalda. 

—No te desmayes aquí, creerán que es explotación laboral— murmuró Tony divertido guiando al joven. 

Peter seguía sin entenderlo, estaba en shock y no entendía cómo Tony podía tomárselo a la ligera. 

Peter estaba sobre un automóvil con Tony al lado, eran llevados al hotel por uno de los guardaespaldas del empresario. 

—Sorpresa — murmuró el mayor tomando la mandíbula del chico para verlo directamente a los hojos. 

—Se... Señor Stark, no entiendo... ¿Qué fue eso? — la voz del chico era apenas un susurro 

—Lo que escuchaste— admitió Tony acortando la distancia entre su cuerpos —No confío en nadie, te veo y sé que no hay mejor elección. 

Tony lo besó, de manera diferente a tantas antes, esta vez sus corazones colicionaban, y a partir de ahí fue imposible separarlos hasta llegar al hotel.

Apenas llegar a la habitación Tony acorraló contra la fría pared al chico, quién saltó al torso del mayor y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. La ropa se esparció de manera rápida por el piso y entre más fuertes eran los gemidos del menor, Tony tostenía con más firmeza su agarre. 

Entre vueltas por toda la habitación habían llegado al piso junto al gran ventanal del lugar que dejaba ver toda la ciudad hundida en la obscuridad siendo alumbrado por los faros y las luces de los condominios.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Tony entre las piernas del chico que se encontraba acostado en el piso

—Sí, por favor, te necesito— pidió entre jadeos, imposibilitado de entender algo más allá fuera de sus cuerpos.

Tony introdujo uno de sus dedos a la boca del castaño, para después guiarlo a la entrada del chico, con cautela, introduciendolo de manera lenta pero continua, rotandolo para relajar los músculos. Introdujo un segundo dedo y las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de rojo, en esta ocasión había sentido un poco de dolor, pero ver la imagen de Anthony deseándole, lleno de necesidad y fuerza sólo provocaban en él deseos de ser tomado. 

Tony había visto cada musculo de la anatomía del chico tensarse y estirarse, había besado con pasión su tersa piel y había marcado su torso y su abdomen, había acariciado cada curva del chico, pero perderse entre las piernas de Peter era una experiencia casi religiosa, demasiado magnífica para ponerlo en palabras, era más que el deseo sexual, era el deseo de quererlo todos los días. 

Y cuando el menor comenzó a gemir con sus dedos dentro de él los sacó, y comenzó a introducir su virilidad dentro del joven, cuyo rostro totalmente escarlata por la intrusión delataba su inexperiencia. 

Después de unos segundos Tony comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, con cautela, sintiendo con fuerza el roce que la estrechez del chico generaba sobre su miembro, bombeandolo de manera exquisita. Después con fuerza, de manera salvaje, extasiado por los gemidos pasionales del chico, cegado por los "Tony" guturales que salían de manera inadvertida de su dulce boca. 

Y cuando el pene de Peter se hinchó y terminó sobre él mismo dejando una vista magnífica del joven a Tony; Peter, con piel sensible recién cogido. No pudo más y después de embestirlo un par de veces terminó dentro del chico, llenandolo, saciando el hambre voraz que tenían el uno del otro. Tony se recostó al lado del chico, intentando recuperarse de la experiencia, mientras que el menor, tan agotado como el contrario giró su rostro hacia la gran ventana, siendo consciente de que ahora Manhattan se encontraba a sus pies. 

Ahora, por fin, era un igual a Tony, y quizás alguien había escuchado sus rezos antes de dormir, quizás ahora podría quedarse con Tony, quizás era un para siempre. 

La mañana siguiente fue difícil, parecía que un torbellino había pasado por la habitación y por el cuerpo de Peter, se encontraba adolorido y agotado. Pero estaba seguro que habría sido más difícil si no tuviera a un hombre como Tony a su lado, teniendo el desayuno al despertar, con un par de analgésicos para el dolor y jugo de naranja. También había preparado un baño en la tina caliente para que se pudiera relajar un poco antes de regresar a la vida escolar llena de exámenes y estrés. 

Tony había sido atento, pensó Peter hundido en el agua, contando las marcas violetas que había provocado el hombre sobre su piel, le gustaban, era un recordatorio de lo que tenían, lo único que le decía que no estaba soñando, que lo suyo con Anthony era real. 

Si Peter se había tomado la noticia de Anthony de manera sorpresiva, la tía May casi moría, esperaba a ambos afuera de su casa, dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Stark apenas pusiera un pie sobre la acera. 

Y cuando Peter vio el rostro de May supo en seguida que estaba a punto de presenciar una catástrofe. 

Tony fue el primero que salió del auto, dejando a Peter adentro, le dió la vuelta al vehículo y abrió la puerta para Peter, quien en seguida saludó a su tía y la abrazó. 

—Usted, señor, ¿Me puede explicar lo que está pasando? ¡Todas las noticias tienen el rostro de mi niño! Los periódicos, los anuncios. ¡Su empresa! ¡Dios! No lleva ni un mes trabajando para usted ¡Es demasiado joven para entender algo sobre empresas! Mi niño no puede tener esa clase de estrés, tiene prioridades, por ahora, estudiar para pasar sus exámenes, después la universidad, y cuando entienda lo que es el trabajo honesto puede venir usted a hablarle de empresas ¡Pero no antes! 

—Señorita May— la voz del empresario siempre provocaba silencio, provocaba respeto —los medios de comunicación han modificado un poco mis intenciones. Usted debe saber que no tengo familia, y que no está en mi planes. Sin embargo cuando yo muera me gustaría irme sabiendo que no dejo a un chico con un futuro prometedor como Peter sin respaldo, cuando yo muera, en un futuro muy lejano - esperemos- automáticamente mis acciones se le traspasarán al joven, él sabrá si decide venderlas, sé, que no tomará una mala decisión, sea cual sea. Pero con ello aseguro que Peter sea el futuro de New York. Claramente el contrato toma validez hasta que él cumpla la mayoría de edad según Mississippi, a los 21 años, antes de ello el gobierno seguirá llevando a flote la empresa y todo ingreso será donado treinta por ciento a la caridad, veinte al funcionamiento de Stark Industries y el otro cincuenta a Peter. 

May se encontraba más tranquila, sabía lo bueno que era Peter, no era de extrañar que las personas desearan lo mejor para él, y si Anthony estaba seguro de querer sustentar el futuro de Peter a su mayoría de edad... Bueno, no sonaba tan descabellado. 

—Igual siento que debió informarnos— May suspiró —Pero bueno, supongo que Peter se merece un gesto tan amable. Gracias señor Stark— May giró a ver a Peter —Y tú, es momento de estudiar. 

Tony se despidió con una mirada cómplice al chico y un saludo formal a su tía, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su oficina, ignorando las treintaidos llamadas perdidas de Jake en su teléfono.


	19. 18

Peter creería que estudiar y dejar de trabajar significaba despedirse temporalmente de Tony, y le había desanimado al principio, sin embargo al terminar el primer día de clase sin trabajo, se encontró con el famoso lamborghini Veneno de Tony estacionado frente a su instituto.

El joven, entusiasmado como un adolescente se acercó al vehículo y vió al empresario esperándolo. Subió al auto y fue recibido con un rápido beso.

—¿Es una aventura?

—No—admitió Tony —Voy a llevarte a casa

Peter sonrió de manera divertida y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, el auto olía a madera y menta, muy Tony. 

—Entonces por el camino largo, por favor.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si eran una pareja oficial. Según su experiencia en películas de adolescentes, el gallardo caballero siempre acompañaba a su pareja hasta casa. Le fascinaba pensar en ellos dos como una pareja formal, aunque en realidad aún no lo eran.

Tony se estacionó afuera de la casa de su tía y le dió una bolsa de papel al chico.

—¿Es otro celular? — preguntó bromista el chico

—No— respondió Tony divertido — Es un almuerzo, para desearte suerte en tus estudios.

Peter se inclinó y beso a Tony de manera simple, con una sonrisa de enamorado marcada en su rostro.

—Gracias— susurró antes de partir hacia su casa.

Estudiar era algo que se le daba bien, soportar la necesidad de llamar a Tony no tanto. Esperaba sacar excelente en sus exámenes para dejarlos a un lado y concentrarse plenamente en Tony en vacaciones. Lo anhelaba y todas las noches susurraba a sus difuntos padres que estaba bien, estaba seguro que ellos habían mandado a Anthony como un ángel guardián.

Tony no había dejado de ir por Peter al instituto desde que el menor ya no trabajaba para él. Habían tenido un par de sesión de besos y quizás un par de trabajos orales, y siempre antes de dejarlo con su tía le daba una bolsa con una ración de comida del restaurante y una cantidad de dinero extra. 

La primera semana y media había sido fructuosa a pesar de no tener a Peter, pero Tony seguía lidiando con Jake, quien seguía hospedado en el Atlántis, incapaz de salir de Nueva York.

—Tony, necesito que hagas esto, solo una pequeña parte de tu empresa, tenemos que ser socios.— Jake se mostraba colérico, con ojos rojos y ojeras marcadas, evidenciando su falta de descanso. 

—Te dí demasiado dinero Jake, no puedo darte más. Mi empresa es mía, tú sabes que me partí la espalda y cada uno de los huesos de mis dedos para hacerla lo que ahora es.— Tony, inmutable se encontraba en su silla tras su escritorio, como el gran jefe. 

—¡Me lo debes! — gritó el hombre con furia contenida levantándose de la estúpida silla del empresario — ¡Yo te puse aquí! ¡Si eres alguien es por mí!

—No te debo nada. Trabajé duro para tener mi mierda.

—Está bien— Jake volvía a parecer sereno, imperturbable, divertido de manera repentina. Demasiado cambiante para ser normal— Igual sabes que seguiré viniendo, no puedo hacer mucho después de todo. Y siempre es un placer verte

Jake salió del complejo, dispuesto a regresar al Atlántis, absorto en la mala suerte que tenia.

—Señor Anthony— llamó la secretaria a la puerta —Su viaje a Italia ya está programada para el viernes ¿Llevará acompañantes?

—No lo sé, te aviso cuando regrese— anunció Anthony tomando las llaves de su auto para ir por el chico al instituto.

—No puedo Tony, tengo examen ese día — admitió el chico desilusionado sobre el automóvil. 

—Sí, lo suponía, igual tenía que avisarte, que no estaré todo el fin de semana... Quizás cinco días, son ocho horas y media de vuelo, y hay varios asuntos que debo arreglar.

—Está bien, para cuando regreses mis exámenes habrán terminado... Quizás podamos repetir lo de Manhattan.

Tony sonrió, ese era su chico, anhelante como siempre, feliz, con sueños, preocupándose por cosas importantes como las posiciones en la cama, y no con cosas absurdas como qué comerá. Daría toda su fortuna por mantenerlo así. 

La semana pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensaba se encontraba a sí mismo despidiéndose de Peter dispuesto a tomar el avión a Italia. 

—Es muy extraño Peter— anunció su amiga Kendall — Sé sincero conmigo ¿Te estás acostado con Tony? 

—Kendall, calla, no sabes lo que dices

—Si lo sé, lo sé porque eres mi amigo y estás muy raro desde que tienes ese trabajito 

—No estoy raro— se defendió el castaño corriendo por la cancha de deportes como lo había indicado el profesor 

—Sí, sólo dilo, somos amigos ¿no? 

—Bien— se rindió el menor —Sí 

—Alto ¿Qué? 

—Que sí Kendall— susurró el chico— Tony y yo estamos saliendo. 

La chica gritó de manera aguda y saltó un poco. 

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo? 

—No lo sé... Solo... Pasó

—¿Y ya cogieron? 

—Kendall— amenazó 

—Sólo dilo, nos cambiaron los pañales juntos, que no me puedas decir esto. 

—Si— susurró ruborizandose

—¿Y es muy grande? 

—... Sí — volvió a susurrar escapando de su amiga aumentando la velocidad. 

Peter estaba bien con ello, confiaba en Kendall, y estaba bien con el hecho de que Tony fuera a Italia solo, y aunque el examen de aquel día lo había dejado axausto por su complejidad y extensión ahora regresaba a casa, para disfrutar el fin de semana tumbado sobre su cama comiendo palomitas patrocinadas por Tony junto a su tía May, el sueño de todo adolescente perezoso. 

El sol brillaba por el sendero que estaba tomando, cuando sintió una mano que tocó su hombro, girando y topandose con un hombre obeso con sudadera negra que se imponía ante él. 

—¿S... Sí?— preguntó el castaño, repentinamente asustado, sintiendo como su sangre se helaba desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su rostro que palidecia. 

Una mano lo tomó de la espalda, otro hombre sin dudas, todo se puso obscuro y fue demasiado rápido. Cuando taparon su cara con una bolsa negra de tela sintió un golpe fuerte y sertero en la nuca. Cayó inconsciente.


	20. 19

Habían pasado horas, el sol había caído y Peter no llegaba con May, al principio la mujer se había consolado, creyendo que estaría con Kendall viendo alguna película en su casa, como acostumbraba con anterioridad. Sin embargo cuando logró ubicar a la chica se topó con la noticia de que al terminar el instituto Peter había ido directamente a casa.

Asistió a la policía de manera infructuosa, decían que era normal que los adolescentes escaparan unas horas de sus padres. Pero ellos no conocían a Peter, el chico jamás habría dejado a su tía sin un mensaje, siempre había logrado comunicarse con él, aún cuando no tenía celular.

May desesperada buscó por todas partes, recorrió el camino de la escuela una y otra vez, las lágrimas amotinandose más sobre sus ojos a cada paso. No lo entendía, y no tenía a dónde ir, no tenían más familia, solo era Peter y ella.

Llegó al edificio de Stark Industries, su última oportunidad, ella sabía que Anthony se había ido a Italia, pero quizás tenían información de Peter, tenían alguna forma de contactarlo. 

La asistente de Anthony, Alexandria, recibió a May preocupada, llena de pánico por no encontrar a su sobrino. 

—Peter, mi niño, trabaja aquí ¿Han sabido algo de él? 

—¿Peter Parker? No se ha presentado en la última semana

—Yo se eso— May hipó, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo de dolor, sabía que otra persona no se preocuparía por algo así, pero ellos no entendian que su niño no era la clase de persona que desaparece sin dejar rastro— no se nada de él desde la tarde, él nunca se va sin decirme, lo llamé al celular pero no me contesta. 

El dolor parecía ser un ente que se propagaba por todo el cuerpo de May, de repente todas sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad, las noticias sobre jóvenes desaparecidos cobraban vida, se encontraba a sí misma en un callejón sin salida, sin saber qué hacer para recuperar a su hijo. 

Alexandria se apresuró a mandar mensaje por todas las vías a Anthony, informándole el asunto. También llamó a Happy y a dos de los hombres de confianza del empresario. 

Los hombres de Stark recrearon el trayecto del joven Peter sobre una camioneta de la empresa. Esperaban dar con algún indicio de su búsqueda, sin embargo era infructuoso, parecía que la tierra se había tragado al joven.

—Señora May, Anthony ya se enteró de que el chico está desaparecido — informó Alexandra leyendo su celular —El señor Stark viene en camino.

Estaba asustado, le habían quitado todo, solo había conservado la ropa interior, estaba sentado en el piso, abrazaba sus piernas con temor, la fría pared en la que su espalda se apoyaba era como la mano de la muerte, fría como la misma, recordándole de manera constante lo efímera que era la vida, como si estuviera esperando por él, como si sus minutos estuvieran contados.

Desde que despertó no había parado de llorar, pero lo habían golpeado de manera tan brutal que cuando sintió la sangre emanar de su boca comprendió que no debía gritar, no debía llorar muy alto, comprendió que ellos - fuesen quien fuesen- tenían el botón para apagar su vida.

No lo entendía, no habían pedido rescate por él, y no parecían querer hacerlo, se habían limitado a humillarlo y golpearlo.

Tenía miedo, su piel temblaba ante el tacto de la brisa que se colaba por la puerta, el único consuelo que obtenía era de su inconsciente, que le recordaba la sonrisa que a Tony se le escapaba después de cada beso, sus ojos caoba brillantes, era amor, lo sabía, lo sentía, lo mantenía con esperanza aún en ese lugar. 

Un par de manos lo tomaron con fuerza del cuello, tomadolo desprevenido debido a la venda que cubría sus ojos y que no tenía el valor de quitarse. Lo arrastraron hasta salir de la casa, privado del oxígeno golpeó todo a su camino, siendo ofuscado por un golpe seco a un costado de su oreja que lo mando directamente al fango. 

Terminó con el cuerpo y rostro manchado de tierra acuosa debido a las últimas lluvias de la semana, su rostro aún tenía sangre seca que había emanado de su boca y nariz con anterioridad, formando en su rostro una mezcla de suciedad. Escuchó el sonido del obturador de la cámara. Le estaban tomando fotos. 

Lloraba, lleno de pena, lleno de miedo, le dolía todo, "señor Stark, ayúdeme", suplicaba en silencio, Tony siempre había sido su representación de seguridad, ahora se sentía tan vulnerable como un muñeco de porcelana. Lo estaban rompiendo. 

—El señor Anthony ya ordenó a todos sus hombres que comiencen a buscar a Peter— informó Alexandria a May —Y en las noticias ya están ofreciendo una gran recompensa para quien de informes sobre su paradero

—¿Usted cree que lo encuentre? 

—Sí alguien en este mundo es capaz de encontrar a Peter, ese es el Señor Stark. 

Tony se encontraba en un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, había optado por tomar un vuelo privado, pero seguían siendo horas eternas de viaje. Había intentado contactar con Jake de manera ineficiente, parecía hacerlo a propósito por todas las veces que Anthony lo mandó a buzón. 

—Bastardo, nunca está cuando lo necesito— murmuró Anthony furioso, una vena saltaba de su frente y era incapaz de siquiera descansar esas horas de viaje. Apenas llevaba una hora en Italia cuando se enteró de lo del chico y regresó haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás. 

El universo era una maldita perra, él aceptaba el castigo por sus crímenes cometidos, pero Peter no había hecho nada, no tenía por qué pagarlos. Le carcomía el alma imaginar a Peter sufrir ante manos crueles, manos que harían todo por un par de cientos de dólares, manos como las de él mismo. 

Era su pena, si alguien merecía el infierno en vida era él, no Peter. 

En su cabeza ya se encontraba armando el plan "A", el plan "B" y el "C", no le gustaba actuar de manera neandertal ante los problemas que necesitaban una solución lógica. Pero valla que quería desviarles la columna a los que habían osado secuestrar al chico. Quería destruir sus huesos poco a poco hasta que el dolor y sufrimiento fueran tan altos que irremediablemente muriesen.

Solo necesitaba apoyo; A Jake y sus hombres.


	21. 20

Anthony fue ágil cuando el avión aterrizó. Apenas tocó suelo Newyorkino se dispuso a buscar a Jake, el primero de los muchos eslabones que debía mover para encontrar al muchacho.

—Jake

Anthony entró a su despacho y encontró a Jake sentado sobre su silla, su mirada revelaba diversión, totalmente despreocupado

—Anthony, supe que me estabas buscando... La pregunta es... ¿Porqué? 

—Secuestraron a Peter— informó mostrándose furioso

—¿Cuál de tus amiguito regresó de la tumba?— preguntó Jake burlón, él sabía todos sus pecados. 

—Ninguno Jake, sabes que los maté a todos— confesó de manera agria

—Bueno... Los muertos tienen familiares

—Cuando digo que los maté a todos — Tony suspiró pesadamente, los cientos de gritos replicandose en su cabeza —Es porque los maté a todos, esposas, hijos, no quedó nadie. 

—Eso no es cierto— soltó Jake con una sonrisa

—¿A que te refieres?— la sangre abandonó el rostro del mayor, no era posible 

—Ambos sabemos que perdonaste a alguien

Tony enfurecido arremetió contra Jake, golpeandolo sin piedad. 

—¡Fuiste tú, hijo de perra! — gritó Anthony golpeando la cara de Jake contra la esquina del escritorio— ¡Tú secuestraste a Peter! 

—No fui yo— respondió Jake intentando levantarse, limpiando la sangre que emanaba de su boca. No perdía la diversión de su rostro. 

—¿Entonces cómo... 

—Lo sé todo de ti Tony, eso hacen los amigos

Anthony levantó a Jake del suelo y lo ayudó a sentarse en el escritorio. Agobiado por todas las emociones conllevadas. 

—Entonces como amigo, te pido que muevas a tus hombres a buscar a Peter

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Tony, les debo mucho dinero

—Les pagaré lo que necesiten— argumentó el empresario, buscando su chequera, dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera necesario. 

—No quiero tu dinero... Quiero la mitad de tu empresa

—Jake

—Jake nada, si quieres que mis hombres busquen a tu muchacho el precio es la parte de tu empresa que le diste al niño

—No puedo— Tony estaba contra la espada y la pared. 

—Entonces tu niño va a morir— Anthony tomó del cuello a Jake de manera amenazante ante sus palabras —Sabes que los únicos que conocen cada centímetro de esta ciudad de sombras son mis hombres, sin ellos estás perdido. 

—Yo hice el trabajo de diez de tus hombres 

—Hiciste, tiempo pasado, hace años que no manchas tus impolutos trajes... Y la ciudad cambia, y con ella los barrios

Anthony soltó al hombre y sintió su celular vibrar, un mensaje. Al abrirlo descubrió un set de fotografías sobre Peter en el fango, sucio, desnudo, un par de botas pisando su rostro, el niño sangrando. 

—La mitad de Stark Industries, pero quiero al niño antes que caiga la noche— sentenció el hombre con mirada llena de odio— y quiero al responsable vivo. 

—A sus órdenes, socio— murmuró Jake alegre, saliendo del despacho de Anthony, tomando su celular para reunir a sus hombres y buscar al niño perdido.

Anthony se quedó en medio de la devastación que era su despacho, había cosas tiradas y rotas, la sangre de la cara de Jake había permanecido sobre su escritorio. 

Anthony sentía por primera vez después de mucho tiempo que las cosas se iban de su control, que su pasado regresaba por él para cobrarle todas las muertes que habían pasado por sus manos. 

Familias enteras, sin importar la edad, había matado a todos sin piedad, sin arrepentirse. Que ahora secuestraran a Peter significaba que lo tenían en el radar, y también a May. 

—Me alejaré— prometió a sí mismo, no soportaría la cara de horror del muchacho al enterarse de lo que había hecho en su pasado, si es que no lo sabía ya. 

Jake había reunido a sus hombres, aquellos que hacían el trabajo sucio por él. Les mostró la foto del chico y les ordenó que lo buscaran, que mataran a quien tuvieran que matar y que después le entragaran al encargado a Anthony. Les sugirió que buscarán a las afueras de la ciudad. 

–Y cuando terminen, celebraremos, porque la ciudad de Nueva York será nuestra— proclamó reinante, extasiado de su grandesa robada y de su poderío. 

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba May, afuera de su casa, hablando con un hombre que prepotente decía ser el dueño del departamento en el que residía. 

—Usted es la que no entiende mujer, esta casa es mía— explicó el obeso hombre —Mi padre acaba de morir, su única herencia es esta casa, así que tiene que desalojarla de manera inmediata.

—¡No!— Gritó May exasperada— Mi difunta hermana pagó centavo a centavo por esta pequeña casa, yo vi cuando hizo el contrato con su padre.

—Lo que usted no entiende es que este contrato — el hombre mostró el papel en el que se presumía estaba el contrato— no tiene validez. Le faltan dos firmas, la mía y la de mi madre como testigos. Así que legalmente este contrato nunca se celebró.

—Mi hermana se quebró la espalda por pagar esta casa— gritó la mujer con dolor— Usted no puede hacernos esto.

—Es una lástima May, porque ya lo hice— sentenció el hombre rompiendo el papel— Quiero esta casa desalojada dentro de quince días.

Todo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, pareciera que el universo se estaba cobrando la felicidad que una ves ofreció, y Peter era el que peor la pasaba. Dentro de la casa de madera a las afueras de la ciudad había pasado días sin probar alimento, había muchos hombres, era consciente por las múltiples voces que escuchaba, ninguna conocida.

—¿Porqué estoy aquí?— preguntó Peter en un murmuro— Sí quieren dinero se los daré, yo... Yo puedo darles todo el dinero que necesiten— un estridente golpe en la mejilla lo mandó al piso, sus ojos seguían cubiertos por una venda

—Escucha bien muchacho, el jefe no quiere tu finero, el jefe quiere hacerle daño— proclamó el hombre rubio que lo había golpeado— Y quizás dañar un poco a Stark 

—¿Porqué? — susurró — el señor Stark no ha hecho nada malo, es un hombre amable. 

El hombre rió con diversión.   
—Ese hombre tiene más muertes en su espalda que todos nosotros juntos, es un monstruo— pronunció agriamente—pero tú... Tú estás enamorado de él — el hombre soltó una carcajada— Muchacho, vas a terminar muerto, si no lo hacemos nosotros, alguien más eventualmente lo hará.


	22. 21

El sol se ocultaba y el cielo se había tornado de colores dorados, como el oro, como aquella maldición llamada riqueza que a Tony no le recordaba nada más que la sangre de los inocentes que habían tenido la desgracia de conocerlo.

Le recordaban a Peter, a quien de manera estúpida había intentado ofrecerle todo y solo había logrado envenenarle la piel, manchandolo de sus desgracias, de su alma putrefacta.

Se encontraba junto con Jake y tres de sus hombres sobre una camioneta negra con vidrios blindados. Habían golpeado a muchos en la ciudad y hasta donde Anthony sabía ahora tenía más enemigos de los que nunca había tenido, pero había logrado sacar murmuros de las fetidas bocas de algunos y había entendido que a las afueras de la ciudad, en una cabaña de madera abandonada se encontraba Peter, a punto de ser asesinado como regalo especial para Stark.

—Es aquella— informó Jake triunfante, apuntando a la lejanía hacia una cabaña. El conductor pisó el acelerador y todos cargaron sus armas, a excepción de Tony, que sólo quería entrar ahí y salvar al niño, aunque fuera necesario recibir un par de balas en el pecho.

Apenas las llantas dejaron de rodar Tony salió del vehículo disparado, y entró al lugar, parecía no haber nadie a primera vista, pero como si toda su alma se negara a tal hecho escudriñó visualmente el lugar, encontrando en un rincón a un pequeño bulto, con piel opacada por la suciedad, inerte, se le heló la sangre al pensar en su niño sin vida.

Se acercó a él y tocó su rostro, comprobando que era real, su niño no reaccionaba. Le quitó la tela que tapaba sus ojos y sintió que el alma se le regresaba al cuerpo cuando lo vió parpadear. Estaba débil, pero con vida.

Se quitó el saco y tapó a Peter, lo cargó entre brazos y salió del lugar con él. A lo lejos se escuchaban disparos y gritos, pero no le importaba nada, porque tenía a su niño.

La vista de Peter parecía no querer enfocar nada, se veía demasiado borroso, demasiado lleno de luz, y estaba muy débil para hablar. Pero reconocía ese corazón palpitante, reconocía su aroma, sus manos, era Anthony, lo había encontrado, y quizo llorar, pero las lágrimas no le salían.

Salieron de la cabaña y Anthony decidido llevó a Peter hasta la camioneta que por el momento se encontraba vacía. Lo sentó en los a cientos traceros, tapandolo, parecía demasiado débil para mantenerse a sí mismo, un ángel agonizante.

Escuchó movimiento a su espalda. Giró y vio a Jake con sus hombres, tenían al presunto culpable atado de pies y manos arrodillado. Anthony sin hablar dejó a Peter y sacó de la cajuela un recipiente de un galón lleno de gasolina. Lo esparció sobre el hombre amordazado, bañandolo del líquido, sin un ápice de compacion, no conocía al maldito. Jake sonrió, como el gato de Cheshire, reconociendo aquella mirada en Anthony, reconociendo al asesino, al monstruo de Nueva York. Le hizo un gesto a sus hombres y subieron a la camioneta dejando a Anthony y al condenado solos.

El culpable de las heridas de Peter intentó levantarse, intentó huir, Anthony sonrió.

—Nos vemos en el infierno— Murmuró Anthony aventado el mechero encendido hacia el hombre, dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al automóvil.

Peter creía estar alucinando, pero sabía en el fondo que no era así, podía ver al hombre quemándose vivo, sus gritos desgarradores inhindando el lugar, perforando su alma, su conciencia. Peter también quería gritar.

El joven llegó inconsciente al hospital en brazos de Anthony, era un hospital privado y lo atendieron en emergencias de inmediato. Horas después ya le habían conectado suero de manera intravenosa y se encontraba descansando, devastado por todo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que se encontraba dormido realmente no descansaba, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez los gritos del hombre que Anthony había quemado vivo. 

—Anthony te quiere— había dicho Jake cuando lo visitó en su segundo día en el hospital —Pero es un hombre complicado 

—Si me quiere... ¿Entonces porqué no ha venido? — preguntó Peter lamentandose

—Está ocupado— respondió Jake en un suspiro —Con eso de que me nombró accionista del cincuenta porciento de su empresa ha tenido que mover mucho papeleo para quitar tu nombre y... 

—¿Él... Él quitó mi nombre? — preguntó el menor acongojado, dejando de lado la gelatina que era su desayuno. 

—¿No te lo dijo? — el menor negó con la cabeza — Bueno... Ahora soy socio de Stark Industries, la mitad de las acciones es mía y la otra mitad de él 

—¿Y él vendrá a verme?— preguntó en un murmuro, temeroso de la respuesta 

—Yo no contaría con ello— admitió Jake— Ya quitó tu nombre de recepción, por lo tanto ya no tienes acceso a la empresa. 

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono?— pidió Peter

—Claro, ten, ese es su número— indicó mostrándolo en la pantalla

Peter marcó, sonó, una, dos tres... 

—¿Bueno? — su voz con tintes graves, como Whisky en las rocas resonó por el teléfono, Peter contuvo el aliento de manera repentina

—Tony— su voz quebrada, herida —Soy Pe-Peter— escuchó el aliento del mayor seguido del vacío de un teléfono que anunciaba que la llamada había sido cortada. 

Le quemaba el pecho, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar se sus ojos, rojos, llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultando su dolor de Jake.

—Cuanto lo siento—respondió Jake tomándolo de la rodilla. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó su celular— Nos vemos Peter— se despidió, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Peter con el corazón roto en su interior.


	23. 22

Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en las que tortuosos gritos despertaban a May en la madrugada, productos de las pesadilla constantes que Peter tenía.

No sabía qué era peor, la vulnerabilidad que le había dejado el secuestro, el miedo y lo pequeño que se sentía al intentar salir de su casa o los gritos del hombre quemado atormentandolo noche tras noche.

Casi no comía, los huesos de su cadera eran notables, sobrevivía de té y poco más. Su mirada había sido sombrecida por las ojeras y ojos rojos que indicaban que en todo momento estaba a punto de llorar.

Había intentado contactarse con Tony, él siempre había sido su fuente de seguridad, solo entre sus brazos se creía capaz de afrontar todo. Pero ahora no estaba, lo había dejado, y solo quería un día más, un día más acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Lo había llamado de manera infructuosa, siempre sonaba tres veces y lo mandaba a buzón. Tenía demasiado miedo de salir como para buscarlo en Stark Industries. Además Jake había dicho que habían quitado su nombre y fotografía de recepción, por lo que su entrada al edificio estaba prohibida.

—Por favor contesta— pidió Peter con labios resecos y quebradizos, envuelto en una cobija mientras sostenía con firmeza el teléfono de la casa entre sus dedos, como si fuera algo sagrado, como si fuera un rezo —Por favor

—Vamos Peter, tienes que comer— murmuró May sentándose en el sillón al lado del menor. Le ofreció un plato de sopa. 

—No tengo hambre May— respondió Peter rindiendose, colgando el teléfono, abrazando sus rodillas. 

—Hablé con la escuela... Te esperarán el tiempo que sea necesario, busqué al psicólogo, puede venir a casa si no quieres salir, además... 

—May— interrumpió el joven— Por favor, no. 

—Solo intento que recuperes tu vida, cuidaré más de ti... Te prometo que no te volverá a pasar nada malo. Cambiemos de ciudad, comencemos de cero, olvidemos el asunto de Tony Stark. 

Peter comenzó a llorar, no quería nada que no fuera de Tony. 

—No puedo— susurró entre llantos —Cada segundo lejos de él me está matando

May lo abrazó a través de las cobijas. 

—¿Qué tenías exactamente con Anthony? — preguntó May reconfortante, no parecía enojada, más bien preocupada

—Él me amaba— culminó rompiéndose una vez más, queriendo morirse, porque la muerte sería menos tortuosa que sentir como su corazón se rompía cada vez más. 

La cabeza de May estaba en llamas, estaba furiosa, dolida, quería proteger a su niño y Stark era el causante de sus desdichas. 

La mañana siguiente Peter se armó de todo el valor posible, había usado ropa limpia después de días, y de no ser por su evidente pérdida de peso podría verse decente. 

—Iré a la escuela— afirmó Peter despidiéndose de May

—Espera, te acompaño— sugirió la mujer con una media sonrisa 

—No. Esto... Esto lo tengo que afrontar solo— mintió, en realidad no quería salir, no solo, no quería dar ni un paso fuera, y habría aceptado la oferta de su tía de no ser porque realmente no iría a la escuela.

Nunca antes había sentido terror al hacer cosas simples, como cruzar la esquina, volteaba hacia atrás cada diez pasos para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. 

Había sido una real persecución contra su propia mente, había llegado corriendo al edificio Stark y entró sin pasar por recepción dirigiéndose directamente al ascensor. Alexandria, una de las manos derechas de Tony lo vió pasar y llamó a cuerpo de seguridad para que lo detuvieran. 

Peter vió su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor. Parecía estar muerto en vida. 

Apenas se abrieron las puertas y Peter salió corriendo, dispuesto a entrar al despacho de Tony, esquivó a la secretaria y abrió las puertas con decisión. 

Y lo vió, impoluto, firme sobre su silla de jefe, como si un escultor hubiera hecho con él su trabajo más detallado. Alzó la vista y lo vió fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y se habría puesto de rodillas en ese momento si se lo pidiera. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz como trueno irrumpiendo en el centro de su alma

—Tony ¿Porqué no contestas mis llamadas? — el hombre rió amargamente 

—Creí que era obvio 

—No, no lo es, tenemos algo, tú me amas— las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Los cuerpos de seguridad se posaron junto a Peter y lo sujetaron de los brazos 

—¿Creíste eso?— Tony reía, pero no parecía divertido — Solo fuiste la puta más cara que he tenido que pagar, casi me cuestas media empresa. No me interesa volver a saber de ti, si quieres dinero te lo doy, pero mirate... no te quiero volver a ver.— Tony se levantó de la silla, mostrándose nuevamente como el jefe, el rey de Nueva York, el hombre que usaba lo que necesitaba para hacer crecer su imperio y lo que no, lo desechaba. —Llevenselo— ordenó seco

—Muerete Anthony— Respondió el menor envuelto en llanto, siendo arrastrado por los guardias. 

Algo curioso pasa cuando te rompen el corazón, duele, y parece que te consume, se ve en tus ojos, se ve en tu piel, es un evento que se presenta de manera física. Pero cuando te rompen el alma es peor, lo sientes, como si un hueco se instalara en tu ser, es estar en un abismo sin saber salir, y sin que te importe salir. Como si arrebatan tu felicidad de golpe, y solo te queda aferrarte a lo que sea que te recuerda al pasado, en donde fuiste feliz. 

—¡Jake! — gritó Peter siendo arrastrado a la salida al ver al hombre en recepción. 

El mayor hizo un gesto a los guardias y se detuvieron. Soltaron al menor y se le acercó. 

—Pueden irse señores, yo me encargo — avisó a los guardias abrazando al joven Peter 

—Gracias — susurró Peter limpiando sus lágrimas —Fui un tonto

—No lo eres— Jake acarició la mejilla de éste —De hecho eres muy valiente al venir aquí, pero este ya no es tu lugar, vamos, te llevaré a casa— indicó tomando de la espalda al chico de manera protectora. 

Lo guió hasta su automóvil, un nuevo modelo totalmente negro, le dolía el parecido que tenía con el de Anthony.

El recorrido hacia la casa del joven fue lento, Jake intentaba animarlo de manera infructuosa, pero le dolía siquiera pensar en Tony.

— Me sorprende lo rápido que has salido a las calles— mencionó Jake estacionado afuera de la casa de la tía May.

—En realidad estaba muriendo de miedo a cada segundo... Es horrible.

—No deberías hacerlo solo. A parte de May ¿No hay nadie más que te pueda cuidar?

—No— susurró Peter, recordando que alguna vez tuvo a alguien, pero que ahora la idea parecía muy lejana.

—Pondré dos guardias a cuidarte— informó Jake mandando un par de mensajes —No deberías afrontar esto solo, cuando te creas preparado para salir sin miedo ellos se iran

—Jake... No es necesario

—Por cierto, hoy recordé que perdiste tu teléfono en todo ese drama— Jake abrió la guantera y sacó la caja de un celular similar al que había perdido —Es para ti


	24. 23

Jamás le había deseado la muerte a alguien, y las palabras habían dejado sobre su boca un horrible sabor a bilis que tras lasrgas horas aún seguía ahí. 

May había salido al trabajo y Peter se encontraba solo, sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de madera, contemplando la caja blanca con el celular en su interior, temeroso de tocarlo. Lo había rechazado en el acto, pero Jake había sido insistente.

Jake se había mostrado como un amigo leal, y tener el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa Stark significaba que ahora era tan millonario como Tony, por lo tanto como su amiga Kendall había afirmado "Un par de cientos no les hace ni cosquillas"

Peter tomó el teléfono decidido, su tía May lo mataría cuando lo viera, y más al enterarse que desde mañana habría guardias en la puerta.

Se agobiaba mucho, le agobiaba pensar en Jake y que su mente buscara de manera automática relacionarlo con Tony. Tony le dolía, repasaba su interacción con él desde el primer día, buscaba el momento exacto en el que se dejó ver como una prostituta cara. 

Las lágrimas una vez más inundaron su rostro, había creído que realmente lo quería, después de que lo había tocado con tanta devoción, era amor lo que sentía en la punta de los dedos, era amor lo que transmitía en cada beso... ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego como para creer Tony genuinamente lo amaría? ¿Cúando dejaría de doler? 

Jake había regresado a la empresa para ocupar su lugar junto a Tony. Le gustaba la idea de ser la segunda persona más poderosa de Nueva York, por fin, después de tantos años ocupaba el lugar que merecía. 

—Valla numerito que armaste, mi querido Shakespeare — se mofó Jake al ver a Tony tomar whisky como desquiciado

—Cierra la boca Jake— ordenó sintiendo los primeros estragos del alcohol 

—Esto me recuerda a cuando te encontré

—Tú no me encontraste — escupió Tony —Ni te debo nada

Jake ardió en cólera en segundos. Nada odiaba más que Tony negandolo, cuando él fue el que le dió todo. 

—Estabas en la mierda cuando te encontré en la ciudad Tony ¿Lo olvidas? Yo te dí trabajo, gracias a mí tienes este imperio, después, cuando estuviste en la cima ¡Me olvidaste! 

—No te olvidé— pronunció Tony dolido— Pero sí quería hacerlo, quería una jodida vida nueva

—Pudimos tener el mundo a nuestros pies Tony, pero tenias que arruinarlo— Jake se acercó a Tony y lo tomó de un hombro —Lo habías hecho tantas veces antes, secuestrar, cobrar, matar. Pero lo tenías que arruinar. 

Tony contuvo las ganas de golpear a Jake sirviéndose más whisky, para embriagar su memoria, para olvidar lo devastado que se sentía. 

Jake sabía que lo iba a superar, que Tony se ahogaría en alcohol unos meses, olvidaría lo que es la sobriedad, pero cuando Peter ya no estuviera, Tony lo olvidaría, y volvería a estar bajo su control. 

La casa de May era un caos desde hacía dos días, tenía la orden de desalojo que el estafador había mandado, tenía a un joven con el corazón roto en su habitación sumido en la depresión, dos grandes gorilas en la puerta que custodiaban su casa 24/7, y ahora ese hombre que era la copia casi exacta de Tony estaba tomando té en su sala. 

—No entiendo, y sinceramente Jake, no confío en ti, ni en Tony ni en sus hombres.

—Yo encontré a su muchacho May, y lo conocí hace meses en su trabajo, me duele mucho verlo así, y aunque mi amistad con Tony es cercana, fué un gran idiota con Peter. Solo quiero que la pase bien una noche, que se olvide de toda esta basura. 

May suspiró sopesando todo, se volvería loca en cualquier segundo. 

—Bien, pero es su decisión después de todo, y si esta noche no quiere salir de su habitación para ir contigo, no lo obligaré— sentenció la mujer levantándose se su haciendo, dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Peter y avisarle que Jake estaba en casa. 

—Pet— tocó la puerta tres veces— Jake está aquí, quiere invitarte a la feria ambulante del condado vecino, está a unos minutos. 

Un Peter recién levantado se asomó por la hendidura 

—¿Jake está aquí? 

—Sí, te invita a la...

Peter cerró la puerta de inmediato y se escuchó movimiento dentro, un par de minutos después salió vestido de manera más decente.

—Sí— afirmó el joven, observando a Jake en la sala usando lentes, su corazón dió un vuelco, ¿Esos eran los lentes de Tony? Se reprendió al instante por siempre compararlos, no era justo para Jake. 

Cuando salieron de casa se sintió aún peor, porque sólo había aceptado salir con Jake porque podía tener la superflua presencia de Tony, podía fingir aunque fuera un momento que lo seguía queriendo.

Se preguntó internamente la razón por la cual el auto de su acompañante olía a la colonia de Tony, pero simplemente cerró los ojos y fingió que estaban dando uno de los recurrentes paseos por la ciudad.

Salir le hacía bien, y la feria ambulante era muy divertida, el mayor lo había consentido ampliamente, le había comprado un algodón de azúcar, helado, había ganado un oso de peluche marrón y se habían subido a diversos juegos mecánicos.

En pleno paseo, cuando Peter mantenía una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y algodón de azúcar en su mano Jake posó su mano en la cadera de Peter, envolviendo su espalda.

Peter fingió no notarlo, aunque había sido difícil, porque Jake era hosco en su toque y poco disimulado.

—Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna — invitó el mayor con determinación guiando a Peter hasta ella.

Cuando estuvieron bajo la atracción - la más grande de toda la feria- Jake acarició la mejilla del chico

—Me gusta que sonrias— informó el mayor, haciendo que Peter soldar a una sonrisa tímida.

Jake tomó la mandíbula del joven, se inclinó y juntó sus labios, con fuerza, descuidado, su aroma envolvió a Peter, el perfume de su amado, lo sabía, lo anhelaba.

—Tony— susurró Peter


	25. 24

Jake se separó al instante, sintiendo el rencor subiendo por su garganta.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? — preguntó sonriente, como si no estuviera ardiendo en furia

—Pe-perdon Jake, yo...

—Pequeño Peter— Jake lo interrumpió, pasando sus fríos dedos por su mejilla, acariciandolo —Olvidarás a Tony— susurró antes de arremeter contra Peter, con un golpe seco en la mejilla con el puño, que lo desestabilizó y lo hizo caer entre el tumulto.

Emanó sangre de la boca del menor, y sus ojos se llenaron de genuino temor.

—Solo hay una persona perfecta para Tony, y ese no eres tú— murmuró con rabia pateando el abdomen del chico en repetidas ocasiones. Pisó de manera continua y salvaje una de las piernas del joven, haciendolo gritar de dolor.

Las personas al rededor al darse cuenta del suceso intentaron acercarse a Jake para parar su ataque contra el menor. Peter se levantó, sin poder realmente apoyar el pie que Jake había golpeado, y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se ocultó junto el carrusel, tomó su teléfono y llamó desesperado a Tony.

Esta vez solo sonó una vez y el empresario contestó. 

—Tony— Gimió desesperado, con su pierna adolorida— ayúdame, es Jake, él... — algo hizo click en su cabeza, recordó las palabras del hombre y apretando sus labios con dolor colgó la llamada y se dispuso a llamar a quien verdaderamente se preocupaba por él.

—May— susurró entre lágrimas cuando esta contestó —Ven por mí, por favor, no sé qué hacer...

Vio a Jake acercándose a lo lejos y colgó de manera inmediata para esconderse y pasar desapercibido. Se escabulló entre las personas, fingiendo que su pierna no le dolía, y se ocultó bajo el barco pirata.

Los minutos pasaban, y él seguía oculto entre mantas y fierros del propio juego. Dispuesto a salir del lugar y esperar a May afuera de la feria salió corriendo por los puestos de comida, sin embargo fue tacleado por Jake y su cara terminó golpeada contra el suelo. El mayor se subió sobre él y comenzó a repartir continuos golpes sobre su rostro. 

El menor trataba de cubrirse de manera infructuosa, podía sentir sangre escurrir de su rostro y cuando creía que lo mataría observó pasmado cómo una mano tomaba a Jake del cuello. Como un monstruo. Lo apartaba y lo aventaba al piso, pateaba su rostro, enfurecido. 

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi niño- gruñó Anthony bestial, tomándolo nuevamente del cuello y alzandolo, viendo fijamente los ojos del carroñero. 

—El no lo vale Tony— enervó Jake —Yo te amo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro ¿No lo entiendes? Creciste gracias a mí, soy yo el que siempre te ayuda, siempre estoy para ti ¿Porqué no puedes estar para mí? Eres mío- Jake lucía herido, y la sangre en su boca salía de las comisuras de su boca

—No soy tuyo— Farfulló apretando su garganta, ahorcandolo, Jake intentaba safarse de manera infructuosa. —Pero te dejaré vivir— lo soltó, viendo lo herido que estaban sus ojos, lo decepcionados— He saldado mi deuda del pasado, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar en lo que te resta de vida- sentenció el hombre.

—Debí matarlo cuando lo secuestré— murmuró encolerizado Jake— Debí mandarte su cabeza

—Hijo de perra— Tony empuñó su pistola y apuntó a la frente de Jake decidido, no le temblaba ni la mirada.

Peter contemplaba el escenario aterrado, las personas murmurando, otros sacando el celular para gravar la escena.

—Tony, no— pidió Peter corriendo hacia él abrazandolo, haciendo que Tony bajara el arma —Por favor, no— susurró Peter llorando en su pecho.

Para cuando Tony lo notó Jake se había ido y no quedaba rastro de él.

Peter abrazaba a Tony con anhelo, con devoción, lo había llamado "mi niño", había ido por él, su perfume inundaba sus fosas y sus brazos rodeaban su pequeño y herido cuerpo.

—Perdón— se lamentó Tony, su voz sonaba arrepentida y dolida, como la lluvia que dejan las tormentas después de pasar —Creí que te perdería— sopesó abrazandolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si de toda su humanidad se tratase, como si fuera lo único que le quedaba

—Te amo Tony— Sollozó el menor levantando el rostro viendo al mayor, verlo después de tanto era una experiencia casi religiosa. Se levantó de puntillas y lo besó. Tony correspondió, con tanto amor que era difícil sostener.

Peter sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo apartaba de Tony.

Una bofetada azotó el rostro de Anthony de manera inmediata —¡No te acerques a Peter!— gritó la femenina voz de May interponiendose entre Tony y el menor. —¡Peter, sube el auto ahora!— exigió la mayor

—No, May, yo estoy bien, él me salvó, él me ama— Tartamudeó el chico intentando explicar lo que su corazón gritaba.

—¿Es cierto? — preguntó May a Anthony aún furiosa. 

El empresario no respondió, bajó la vista sopesandolo, negandolo. Y el corazón de Peter volvió a ser golpeado, y una lagrima simple brotó de su ojo derecho. Se rompía en pedazos una vez más. Se desmoronaba. 

—No se vuelva a acercar a mi familia— Exigió May dando media vuelta y tomando a Peter del brazo, comenzando a caminar. 

Si Tony hubiera hecho algún sonido, lo que fuera que indicara que Peter no era el único que sentía amor se habría quedado. Pero no, lo había revelado como un idiota ante su tía May. 

Peter subió al auto que May había rentado, viendo bolsas llenas de ropa en los asientos traseros.

—Nos vamos de esta ciudad— informó May subiendo a la parte del piloto, comenzando a conducir. Saliendo de la ciudad de asfalto que le había producido tanto daño. Saliendo de Tony. Saliendo del infierno.

Peter se recostó sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos, dejando que el frío viento de la noche que se colaba por la ventana cubriera su rostro. Ya no tenía lágrimas, ya no tenía nada para Tony.


	26. EPÍLOGO

—Lo siento mucho, las cosas se complicaron- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— Casi muere por mi culpa, dos veces, y sé que te prometí que lo cuidaría, pero justo ahora está más seguro lejos de mí - acarició la fría piedra que se posaba sobre el pasto— Tú habrías hecho un mejor trabajo cuidandolo que yo. Estoy muy arrepentido, por todo. Perdón por no haber cuidado a tu muchacho— una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su barba- Maldito aquel día, perdón por haberte quitado la vida, y a tu familia, cuanto lo siento. 

Frente a Tony que se postraba de rodillas se encontraba la lápida de su mejor amigo.

—Perdón amigo— susurró por última vez levantándose y dando vuelta, dejando la lápida atrás. Sobre la dura roca se mantenía grabado un nombre "Richard Parker" y rezaba "Con amor tu esposa e hijo Mary y Peter Parker" .


End file.
